Amantes Daiyokais
by Chirist chan
Summary: Ryukotsusei lleva una grave obseción con Sesshomaru, despues de violarlo repetitivamente y diciéndole que lo ama. Es el mejor amigo de Inu No Taisho, todos saben que una guerra contra los Gatos Leopardo está por desatarse. (primera temporada Ryukotsuseixsesshomaru) Segunda temporada: Inuyashaxsesshomaru:Sesshomaru debe proteger a la persona que lo ama de la que se obseciono con él.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba entre los largos pasillos, cada paso le hiba acercando a las dos puertas con decoraciones en dorado. Al abrirlas les hizo una reverencia a los dos yokais que ya estaban en el comedor esperándolo para cenar.

Observó a su padre, Lord del Oeste Inu No Taisho, su cabellos eran plateados con algunas hebras gris nube, su piel era un poco mas bronceada que la suya, sus poderosos e intimidantes ojos dorados, aquel kimono blanco y su armadura le hacian resaltar su buen porte y figura. En su rostro poseía dos franjas azules.

Desvió la mirada hacia Ryukotsusei, un dragón mejor amigo, aliado y brazo derecho de su padre. Este tenía el cabello corto hasta sus hombros gris claro, sus ojos eran grises mas oscuros que el color de su pelo, su piel era blanca como la misma nieve, vestía un kimono azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, donde en cada uno habia un espiral azul de gran tamaño. En su rostro solo tenia unas claras franjas celestes. Para él Ryukotsusei era cómo un segundo padre y confidente, el que lo consentía y protegía de la ira de su padre cada vez que hacía alguna travesura bastante grave que enojaba al gran lord, aunque sabía y le demostraban que ambos les tenia un infinito cariño y que lo amaban.

Ambos yokais devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa en sus facciones, una cálida, la cual era inusual entre daiyokais como ellos, aunque con él no restringían aquel gesto. Se las devolvió mientras ocupaba el asiento al lado de la cabecera de la mesa donde se ubicaba Inu No Taisho, y enfrente al asiento de Ryukotsusei.

Inu No Taisho: Hijo, cuando termine la cena debemos hablar

Aquella seria afirmación consternó un poco al más joven, escepto las veces que lo hacíá enojar fuertemente nunca veía aquella expresión en el rostro de su padre, y que recordase, no habia hecho nada para causar la ira del inu mayor. Miró a Ryukotsusei intentando suprimir aquella duda, este solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita de medio lado en señal de "no se", aunque sabía que mentía, ya que el dragón era un confidente de su padre.

Pasó la cena un tanto tenso y en silencio, intentando adivinar lo que hablaría con su padre, directamente no escuchaba hablar a Inu No Taisho y Ryukotsusei, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando terminó la bendita cena los mayores se pusieron de pie y le pidieron que los siguiera hasta la oficina del lord. Una vez allí, con las puertas cerradas, frente al escritorio de su padre, Sesshomaru comenzó a impacientarse.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué ocurre padre?

Escuchó una risilla de parte de Ryukotsusei detras de él, quién le palmeó el hombro.

Ryukotsusei: No te impacientes cachorro, cuando sepas de lo que quiere hablar no querras seguir

Sesshomaru se tensó y atemorizó a la misma vez . Para aligerar el ambiente Inu No Taisho pidió que tomaran asiento, Ryukotsusei se sentó y colocó a Sesshomaru en su regazo, abrazándolo por la cintura. El mayor inu sonrió cálidamente, su amigo siempre había sido tan cariñoso y sobreprotector con su hijo, a Sesshomaru tampoco parecía molestarle aquella muestra de cariño, es más, disfrutaba de aquel momento.

Inu No Taisho: Sessh, para ninguno de nosotros tres es novedad que mañana por la noche tu primera epoca de celo comenzara, y...

Sesshomaru: Ay si ya se, no necesito que me lo recuerdes! "todo sonrojado"

Nuevamente Ryukotsusei se rió, esta vez en su oido, y apretó más el agarre de su cintura cuando el cachorro quizo escapar.

Ryukotsusei: Vaya cachorro, si pudieras ver tus mejillas rojas jaja

Sesshomaru: Callate Ryu!

Inu No Taisho intentando mantener una postura sería, aunque era dificil viendo el estado de su hijo, prosigió.

Inu No Taisho: Cómo te decía Sessh, acaban de mandar una carta del Norte donde solicitan mi prescencia por tres dias para discutir sobre las invasiones de los Gatos Leopardos en la región, por lo que no podre estar contigo. Igual Ryuu se quedara a cargo de ti por esos dias, mañaña por la mañana partire

Sesshomaru: ¿Los gatos leopardos volverán a atacar?

Ryukotsusei: No necesitas preocuparte por aquello cachorro, esos gatos se quedaron sin líder y buscan venganza por ello, pero sin él son simples yokais facil de exterminar, son unos suicidas si se enfrentan a tu padre

Sesshomaru: Pufff, esta bien, ¿Puedo retirarme?

Lo que más deseaba Sesshomaru en ese momento era irse a su habitación, esperanzado en que su padre se hubiese olvidado de su "celo", aunque sabía bien que eso era más que imposible.

Ryukotsusei: Jajaja claro que no, tú te quedas cachorro

Inu No Taisho se puso de pie y caminó hacia una mesita cercana al ventanal, cogió tres vasos de Sake y los llevo nuevamente hacia donde su hijo y amigo estaban.

Inu No Taisho: Toma "Extendiéndole el vaso a Sesshomaru"

El menor le miroó extrañado, generalmente su padre era muy reacio al hecho de que tomara, o más bien lo tenía prohibido. Si, algunas veces con Ryuu y a escondidas lo hacía, pero muy cautelosamente, pero ahora el mismo inuyokai que le había prohibido hacerlo le estaba ofreciendo. Tomoó la bebida aun pensando que era una broma.

Ryukotsusei: Ya inu, Sesshomaru tiene la edad suficiente para hacerlo, relajate!

Fue recién allí cuando Sesshomaru se dió cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba su padre, cómo si hacer aquello fuese una verdadera prueba.

Inu No Taisho: silencio Ryuu! "le sacó la lengua de una manera infantil, aunque aun se le veía nervioso", Ahora, Sessh, debes tener cuidado mañana, quedate en tu habitación y...

Sesshomaru: ¿No vas a desistir de esto verdad? "preguntó muy avergonzado y sin mirarle a los ojos"

Inu No Taisho: No tienes porque avergonazrte de hablar de esto, Ryuu y yo somos hombres al igual que tu y sabemos lo que se siente

En ese instante Sesshomaru deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, que una avalancha de gatos leopardos llegara y comenzaran una invasión ¡Cualquier cosa!. Ryukotsusei sonriente lo apresaba entre sus brazos.

Sesshomaru: Idiotas "murmuró completamente apenado"

Los mayores rieron, el dragón le revolvió el cabello e Inu No Taisho le miraba con ternura, mirada que se convirtió en preocupación cuando su hijo tomaba de golpe la bebida.

Inu No Taisho: ¡Sesshomaru! "lo reprendió"

Ryukotsusei: Inu cálmate jaja

Inu No Taisho: Idiota "con una sonrisa de lado"

Sesshomaru: Esta bien, ¿Ya dijistes todo lo que tenías que decir? "preguntó esperanzado"

Inu No Taisho: No, cuando comienzes a sentir ese calor sofocante debes...

La siguiente parte de la frase simplemente hizo que Ryukotsusei riera tan fuerte que algunas lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse, no sólo por aquello sino también por la expresión de Sesshomaru, que eran una mezcla de pena y ganas de despedazar a su padre.

Sesshomaru: ¿Me puedo ir? "con hilito de voz y sin mirar a los ojos a su padre"

Inu No Taisho: Claro cachorro

Sesshomaru: Gracias, Y TU DEJA DE REIRTE!

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se puso, Inu No Taisho ya estaba preparado para salir en la entrada del palacio. Ryukotsusei y Sesshomaru estaban allí para despedirlo.

Ryukotsusei: Suerte, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas "aconsejó sarcastico"

Inu No Taisho: Gracias, lo hare "Sacándole la lengua de una manera infantil"

El dragón notó la mirada preocupada que su amigo le dirigió a Sesshomaru, estaba más que claro que deseaba quedarse a su lado, y también que maldecía a los gatos leopardo y las malditas reuniones con el Norte.

Ryukotsusei: Hey Inu, ve tranquilo, yo cuido de nuestro cachorro en cuestion. Y no permitire que haga morbosidades, lo prometo "diciendo lo último le guiñó el ojo a Seshomaru, quién lo fulminó con la mirada aunque tenía un tierno sonrojo"

Sin esperarlo Sesshomaru fue estrujado en los brazos del Inuyokai mayor, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sesshomaru: P-padre, no me dejas...respirar "se quejó luego de un momento"

El mayor lo soltó y revolvió el cabello.

Inu No Taisho: Pórtate bien y recuerda lo que te dije

Sesshomaru: "sonrojado" Si padre, buen viaje

Inu No Taisho: Gracias cachorro, bueno, nos vemos en tres días

Inu No Taisho marchó al reino del Norte, un poco preocupado aun por su hijo. En el castillo transcurrió un día normal, aunque Ryukotsusei no le quitaba un ojo de encima al cachorro, quien ingenuo creyó que lo hacía por vigilarlo.

Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente, sin esperarlo su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular y un calor sofocante comenzaba a hacerle temblar. Maldijo a cada una de las deidades, aquel calor comenzaba a dolerle. Recordó las palabras de su padre, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación. Ryukotsusei entró tranquilo, mirando la escena desinteresadamente. Con toda la paz del mundo se acercó a la cama del cachorro, quién se retorcía por el dolor que comenzaba a causarle el calor y sus ojos comenzaban a volverse rojos prueba de que comenzaba a descontrolarse.

El dragon acarició su mejilla tiernamente, aunque en su mirada detonaba lujuria. Se sentó en el lecho y atrajó a Sesshomaru hacía su pecho. El cachorro gruñía, lo mordía y rasguñaba, pero no le importaba. Con una sola de sus manos apresó las del cachorro y las colocó en su espalda, mientras que con la otra desataba el obi de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué...estas...haciendo? "cuestionó entre gruñidos"

Ryukotsusei: Asi que aun no has perdido por completo el control sobre tu cuerpo, interesante.

Cuando se deshizo del Obi metió su mano por debajo de los hakamas de Sesshomaru, quien dió un grito ahogado e intento safarse...imposible, el agarre del dragón sobre él era muy fuerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el dragón tomó su miembro, acción que le arrancó un feroz gemido de la garganta, se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, dándole un placer ininmaginable al inuyokai en celo.

Sesshomaru: Por favor... detente Ryuu "rogó aun controlado"

Ryukotsusei: ¿Por qué? Se nota tanto que lo disfrutas "se burló"

No tardó mucho tiempo en venirse, Sesshomaru gimió de una manera hermosa para el dragón, quién ya tenía una notable erección al escuchar todo aquello. Lamió la sustancia que habia quedado entre sus dedos con gula, mientras sonreía

Sesshomaru, ahora muy conciente de la situación, lo miró con ojos atemorizados.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ryuu? ¿Q-Qué haces? "preguntó asustado"

El dragón, sin responder, miró con lujuria el cuerpo del cachorro. No podía resistirse, aquel aroma lo volvía loco.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ryuu?

Ryukotsusei: Silencio cachorro, hoy te hare algo que te gustara

Sesshomaru: No!

Asustado se levanto abrúptamente, pero el dragón volvio a sostenerlo.

Ryukotsusei: Tranquilo cachorrito, sólo dolera un poco al principio

Sesshomaru: No, por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas "suplicó ya en estado de pánico"

Ryukotsusei ignoró la súplica , cambio de posición y enredó sus piernas con las del cachorro y le desgarró por completo el kimono. Veía aquel adolecente, pero perfecto y hermoso cuerpo pálido de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Ryuu... "Suplicó con un hilo de voz"

Ryukotsusei: Cállate, sólo dolera un poco cachorro

Apresó uno de los rosados y pequeños pezones del chico, quien se retorció y suspiró. Lo succionó tranquilo, admirando el perfecto sabor del cachorro. Cuando lo abandonó estaba erecto, sonriente estimuló el otro con dos de sus dedos.

Sesshomaru: Detente..

Ryukotsusei: Hare que lo disfrutes, mi cachorro

Desenredó sus piernas y colocó una de ellas en su hombro. Sesshomaru se retorcía y luchaba por zafar de aquel agarre, pero el dragón viendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa le inyectó con sus garras una cantidad muy diminuta de su veneno, el cual sólo lo inmovilizó pero seguía conciente...muy conciente. Olisqueó con su nariz pegada al muslo interno de Sesshomaru. Comenzó a lamer sus muslos, sin necesidad de sostenerlo soltó sus manos y notó con desden la expresión totalmente atemorizada del muchacho.

Sesshomaru: No me hagas esto, por favor "suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos"

Ryukotsusei: Esto te gustara

Sin piedad y sin deseos de ver esa mirada lo solto y dió vuelta bruscamente. Sesshomaru cayó boca abajo en su cama, dió un sonido sin sentido de apreciación cuando el dragón con uno de sus fuertes brazos elevó un poco sus caderas y lo mantenía en esa posición. Una sensación de asco recorrió su cuerpo cuando Ryukotsusei invadió su boca con tres de sus dedos, recorriendo cada parte de ella ensalibándolos. Tosió cuando los retiró, dió un pequeño grito de dolor cuando uno de esos digitos violó su virgen entrada, el dragón comenzó a moverlo y eso le causaba repulsión y sobretodo dolor.

Sesshomaru: Retiralo! Duele! "exigió mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, enfatizando su punto"

Ryukotsusei: ¿Nunca nadie te ah tocado? ¿Por eso te molesta?

Sesshomaru: D-Déjame en paz, por favor no me hagas esto "súplico, Ryukotsusei suspiró"

Ryukotsusei: ¿Eres virgen verdad? ¿Es por eso que te duele tanto? "preguntó con una sonrisa, feliz de ser el primero en tocarlo"

Sesshomaru: ¿Y que si te dijera que lo soy? ¿Te sentirías mejor sabiendo que violastes a alguien que nunca hizo algo asi?

Ryukotsusei: Que buena pregunta cachorrito, esta bien aquí va el segundo

Con esas palabras introdujo el segundo digito. Sesshomaru emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, sin compasión el dragón metió el tercero arrancándole uno mas fuerte. Cuando los retiró se alivió, se avergonzó al ver cómo los lamía pero decidió ignorarlo.

El dragón dejó que el cuerpo del niño cayera sobre la cama, todo mientras se desvestía sin perder de vista a Sesshomaru, quién respiraba irregularmente.

Lo tomó de sus plateados cabellos y lo estampó contra una pared de la habitación, Sesshomaru gritó cuando sintió el miembro erecto rosarle en su entrada.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Lo sientes? Cachorrito te aconsejo que te relajes

Sesshomaru: Por favor dejalo aquí, te lo ruego, no lo hagas.

Ryukotsusei: Tranquilo, relájate y solo dolera al principio

Con esas palabras introdujo la cabeza su gran miembro, las lágrimas fueron derramadas en las mejillas del cachorro quién llorisqueaba y sentía una gran impotencia y dolor, aquel hombre que consideraba un segundo padre le estaba haciendo aquello, rogaba que Inu No Taisho apareciera para salvarlo, pero el estaba muy lejos de aquí, y ahora el mismo ni se podía mover. Sintió cómo si el dragón quisiera partirlo en dos cuando de un empuje entró complemente en ól, arrancandole gritos y muchas lagrimas. Ryukotsusei no se movió, esperando a que Sesshomaru se acostumbrara aunque fuese un poco a aquella dolorosa intrusión. Luego de unos eternos segundos comenzó a producir un vaiven suave, al escuchar las quejas adoloridas detuvo un poco su ritmo, aunque no por completo.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Estás bien? Eres muy...estrecho "jadeó"

Sesshomaru: Eres...un bastardo cobarde! "llorsiqueó avergonzado"

Ryukotsusei: Cómo digas

Comenzó a embestirlo más rápido, al principio Sesshomaru se quejaba agonizante, pero luego de unos segundos comenzaron a volverse gemidos involuntarios de placer, que asustaron al muchacho y complacieron al dragón. La placentera tortura en el cuerpo del cachorro duró un buen tiempo, el dragón parecía realmente insaciable. Ryukotsusei llegó a un estupendo orgasmo derramándose en el interior del niño, quién se estremeció al sentir aquel líquido caliente y espeso en su interior, fue tanto el placer que él mismo terminó corriéndose manchando la pared.

Las respiraciones de ambos yokais fue normalizándose, Sesshomaru aun lloraba por aquella humillación y Ryukotsusei estaba satisfecho. Salió de su interior y cargo al estilo nupcial el aun inerte cuerpo de su lindo cachorro.

Ryukotsusei: Eso fue estupendo Sesshomaru, ahora duerme " diciendo esto se recostó en la cama de Sesshomaru colocando el cuerpo de este sobre el suyo, mientras cubría a ambos con una frasada"

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué? "preguntó finalmente"

Ryukotsusei: Me gustas, Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Bastardo

Ryukotsusei: Puede que tengas razon en eso, mi Sesshomaru

El cansancio invadió al menor, quién muy agotado y adolorido decidió dormir aunque le causara repulsión estar cerca de aquel al cual consideró un segundo padre, un amigo, alguien en quién confiar. El dragón acarició sutilmente su espalda, mientras besaba la frente de su Sesshomaru.

Ryukotsusei: Buenas noches, Mi Sesshomaru

No le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el cachorro era un sumiso, sonrió ante la idea, su aroma era realmente dulce y delicioso.

Ryukotsusei: Mi cachorro...


	2. Chapter 2

Al dÍa siguiente por la mañana, hastiado y algo cansado, Inu No Taisho descendió en su verdadera forma sobre el territorio del Norte, donde fué recibido cortezmente por Lord Hiroki, un hombre mayor que él, con los cabellos violeta oscuro hasta la cintura, piel nivea, de ojos verdes y contextura fuerte, y por su esposa, Lady Seik, una bella mujer de cuerpo muy bien proporsionado, piel un poco bronceada, increibles y hermosos ojos naranjas, sus cabellos del mismo color, pero cuando la luz del sol chocaba contra ellos se volvían rojizos.

Hiroki: Lord Inu No Taisho, ha pasado tiempo "dijo este con respeto"

Seik: Bienvenido Lord Inu No Taisho a las tierras del Norte "haciendo una reverencia"

Inu No Taisho: Agradezco tan cortez bienvenida, Lord Hiroki, Lady Seik, lamento tener que reencontrarnos bajo estas cirscunstancias, pero temo que asi es nuestra situación.

Hiroki: Por favor entre, inmediatamente le pediré a Tsubaki que lo guíe a sus aposentos, nosotros le llamaremos cuando Lord Reik llegue para comenzar la reunión

Inu No Taisho: Gracias, en realidad me encuentro un poco atareado, ¿Me permitirian explorar un poco sobre sus tierras?

Hiroki: Por supuesto, siéntase libre de ver el lugar, hasta el mediodia no llegara el invitado restante

Inu No Taisho: Reitero, muchas gracias por tal hospitalidad

Haciendo una nueva reverencia Inu No Taisho dió la vuelta y comenzó a sobrevolar la zona. Pasó un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, desde el cielo podia observar la cantidad de árboles y diversa vegetación que poseían las Tierras del Norte, aunque sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra parte. Estaba muy preocupado por cómo estaría su hijo, igualmente había estado todo el día anterior, pensando en él. Se animó al recordar que había dejado a Ryukotsusei a su cargo, confiaba en él, era su mejor amigo, de seguro controlaría a su cachorro. Ryukotsusei era su hombre de mayor confianza, cuando su esposa Irasue y madre de Sesshomaru murió al dar a luz a su pequeño, el dragón lo apoyó en todo incluso en la crianza del cachorro, lo llego a querer cómo uno propio, pretegiéndolo y mimándolo, hasta había llegado a malcriarlo.

Aburrido decidió bajar a tierra, comenzó a recorrer toda esa extensión a pie, a paso tranquilo. Nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Sesshomaru, ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Fue tanta su distracción que no se dió cuenta cuando llego a los límites de las tierras humanas. Cuando aquel olor a humano llego a sus narices decidió retirarse, sin querer causar problemas, humanos y yokais no se llevaban bien, nunca lo hicieron, sin embargo él no los odiaba, pero si los evitaba. Cuando se alejó un poco pudo notar o mas bien llego a sus narices el olor oxido de la sangre, al mirar al suelo pudo notar que, en efecto, habia un rastro de ese líquido carmín. Preocupado comenzo a seguirlo rápidamente, vió con impotencia como un yokai ogro intentaba asesinar a una mujer. Odiaba las injusticias, no importaba si eran realizadas a un humano, hanyu o yokai, esa mujer a pesar de ser humana estaba herida por culpa de la sed de sangre de aquel yokai. Sin que siquiera este se diera cuenta lo destruyó con sus garras de acero. Las extremidades y la sangre de aquel ogro calleron sobre la muchacha, quién grito.

Inu No Taisho: Bastardo "murmuró"

Observó a la victima de aquel ogro, era una mujer vestida con un lindo kimono rosa, por la contextura y tela de este sospechó que de seguro pertenecería a la nobleza o algo parecido. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su larga cabellera negra. Tenía una herida sangrante en el brazo, donde el kimono estaba desgarrado. Preocupado se acerco a ella, en un intento claro de ayudarla. La humana llorisqueaba, y cuando sintió la prescencia del yokai cerca de ella le dió una bofetada con los ojos hermeticamente cerrados.

Indignado el inuyokai comenzó a retirarse, pensando incredulo que, cuando uno ayuda a alguien se lo devuelven de esta manera

Izayoi: Disculpe señor, yo simplemente pensé que era aquella cosa "se disculpó la chica viendo ahora si a su salvador"

Inu No Taisho paró en seco, aquella voz, aquella voz era tan dulce y parecida a la de su difunta esposa, la curiosidad crecio en él y volteó a ver a la chica. Se sorprendió ligeramente, a pesar de sus ojos hinchados era hermosa, su piel blanca parecía tan suave cómo su largo y sedoso cabello, sus ojos eran oscuros e irradiaban cierta dulsura que lo hizo quedar viéndola como un bobo. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía puso su rostro estoico y secamente respondió.

Inu No Taisho: No fue nada

Izayoi: Mi nombre es Izayoi, ¿Cómo se llama usted? "preguntó la mujer con curiosidad"

Izayoi...que lindo nombre Pensó el inuyokai, luego de unos instantes respondió.

Inu No Taisho: Inu No Taisho

Izayoi: Gusto en conocerlo, ¿Cómo puedo pagarle el haberme salvado?

Inu No Taisho: Estas herida "Mencionó ignorando la pregunta"

Izayoi: Es un leve rasguño simplemente, soy una torpe, salí sola del palacio y casi muero por aquello, le agradezco nuevamente señor

Inu No Taisho se acercó a ella, tomó suevamente su brazo escuchando un pequeño quejido por parte de la humana. Vió la piel pálida con un rasguño profundo, comenzó a lamerlo, la saliba inuyokai puede curar las heridas y rápidamente esta hiba cerrándose. Cuando estuvo curada volvio a ver a la mujer, quién tenia su rostro sonrojado.

Inu No Taisho: Adios, Izayoi

No escuchó su respuesta, simplemente volvió a encaminar al palacio de Lord Hiroki, el mediodía se acercaba y no quería llegar tarde a aquella reunión.

\\*\

Cuando molestos rayos de luz impactaron sobre su visión Sesshomaru despertó, emitiendo un adolorido sonido. La espalda baja le dolía y mucho, mas aun aquel calor que intentaba volver ahogarlo en su pecho. Instintivamente paseó su mano por él, la respiración era dificultosa y cada vez se convertía mas compleja.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando recordó todo, más aun al ver a Ryukotsusei debajo de el dormido, con una expresión tranquila y sonriente en sus facciones. ¿Cómo podia haber ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué aquel hombre al que había considerado un segundo padre le había...?

Un sonido estrangulado salió de su garganta, no no podía estar ocurriéndole aquello. Unos movimientos sin sentido despertaron, para su mayor horror, al dragón, quien le sonrió y acarició la mejilla. Estaba en shock, ¿Cómo podía despertarse asi como si nada luego de lo que le había hecho?

Ryukotsusei: ¿Cómo te sientes cachorro? "preguntó relajándose"

Estaba incredulo, cuando se levantó del cuerpo del dragón un chillido escapó de su garganta, le dolía mucho la espalda baja, y en concecuencia cayí sobre el yokai nuevamente.

Ryukotsusei: Tonto quedate quieto "regañó" ¿Estás bien? "preguntó algo preocupado, acariciándole la espalda"

Sesshomaru: Eres un..bastardo "fué lo unico que pudo articular, sintiendo un nudo alojarse en su garganta, dificultándole respirar"

Ryukotsusei: Tranquilizate un poco niño, esto fue tu culpa! "acusó frunciendo el ceño"

Sesshomaru: ¿CÓMO PUDO HABER SIDO MI CULPA? SI INCLUSO TE SUPLIQUÉ QUE TE DETUVIERAS, PERO SEGUISTES...ESCORIA "gritó incredulo"

Ryukotsusei: Cachorro no grites, ademas si te gusto al final... "con una sonrisa pícara"

Sesshomaru le propinó una fuerte bofetada al sorprendido dragón, quién lo miró como si una nueva cabeza hubiera nacido de su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué me traicionastes? Yo confie en ti, te quize cómo a un segundo padre y tu... ¿POR QUÉ? "Gritó sin poder contener las lágrimas, le dolía, sentía cómo si hubiera recibido una puñalada directo en el corazón, Ryukotsusei, él lo tenia en un pedestal, lo amaba en sentido de ser un segundo padre, pero..."

Ryukotsusei: Desde que nacistes te quize como a un cachorro propio, ayude a Inu No Taisho a cuidarte, te malcrie y consentí. Confiabas mucho en mí, incluso nunca te importó bañarte conmigo o hablarme de cosas muy intimas tuyas. Todo esto comenzó cuando crecistes, el cuerpo de cachorro adorable se convirtió en uno adolecente, comenzastes a ser muy tentador, y apenas cuando ese tipo de pensamientos llegaron a mi mente intente suprimirlos...pero.. "sostuvo a su cachorro por las caderas" Me es imposible, más aun al enterarme de tu condición de sumiso. Quiero convertirte en mi compañero

Esas palabras conmocionaron a Sesshomaru, primero por lo de "sumiso", y luego con eso de "compañero". La relación de compañeros de vida era un lazo inquebrantable dirigido a una persona que normalmente amas... atas tu vida a la de esa persona. ¿Por qué Ryukotsusei quería hacer eso con él?

Sesshomaru: No voy a ser tu simple puta, te odio! ¿ Cémo pudistes haberme violado? "exigió respuesta cerrando sus ojos dorados hermeticamente, deseando despertar de una pesadilla, pero para su desgracia era real, muy real"

Ryukotsusei: Pfffff... sabes muy bien que si te lo hubiera pedido no hubieras consentido en esto... nunca serías una simple puta, no por nada estoy diciéndote que quiero que seas mi compañero y tener contigo a mis lindas crias

Sesshomaru: Cuando padre se entere de esto te va a colgar, aunque me gustaría matarte por mi mismo... "gruñó, aunque su tono de voz sonó mas a angustia que a rabia"

Ryukotsusei: Jajaja, oh, de eso te lo aseguro, Inu estara muuuuy enojado si se enterara... pero tendremos un tiempito sin que él lo sepa cariño, y luego me enfrentaré a él.. ganaré y te convertiré en mi esposo

La quijada de Sesshomaru estaba por el piso, incredulo cuestiona.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que me acostaré contigo otra vez, y mas aun, que le ocultare esto a padre?

Ryukotsusei: Hummm a ver... digamos cómo que podría matar a tu linda noviecita cachorro... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Inu si supiera que es humana la chica que te gusta eh? "con una ceja alzada, Sesshomaru bajó la mirada"

Sesshomaru: Eres un bastardo.. simplemente siempre confié en ti incluso para confesarte cosas cómo esas... ahora me extorsionas por ello... jump, ¿Dices que mataras a Rin? ¿Podrías hacerlo? Ella nada tiene que ver con esto "argumentó con un tono de voz muy bajo, triste por lo que le sucedía y decía el dragón"

Ryukotsusei: Sabes, podría empezar por matar a sus familiares primero, asi sufre un poco mas.. también tengo un amigo pervertido que le gustan las niñas humanas jovenes, puede que pudiera vendérsela una vez que este sola. Al menos que quieras obedecerme mi cachorro, oh, y sabes que no puedes hacerla desaparecer o llevarla lejos, pues sabes que la encontraría lindo, y asi aumentaria su castigo. ¿Qué dices mi niño? "tomándolo de la barbilla, obligándolo a verle"

Ver los ojos dorados impregnados de odio que chocaron con sus grisaceos ojos hizo que su bestia gimiera de dolor, no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por ese cachorro pero no era algo momentaneo, era algo mas profundo. No quería que lo odiara, pero al parecer eso sucedía. Sabía que era un bastardo cómo bien se lo decia Sesshomaru, que extorcionarlo con un secreto que sólo le contó a el era una traición que debía de estar doliéndole a su niño, también el hecho de haberlo forzado al sexo . Si todo lo que había hecho era digno del odio del cachorro, pero aun creía en la posibilidad de que lo perdonase con el tiempo, que descubriese que lo que sentía por él no era un amor de Hijo-Padre sino de pareja.

Por su parte Sesshomaru sentía un odio e impotencia creciendo en su interior, mezclados por el dolor y tristeza. Aun no podía creer que ese hombre fuera Ryuu, aquel yokai que había jurado protegerlo y consentirlo siempre. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. No quería que Rin, la pequeña niña de 15 años, hija de una de las sirvientas de su padre y la chica que le gustaba sufriera por la locura de aquel hombre. Sinceramente el no creía sentir amor por la muchacha pero si era muy tierna y dulce, su sonrisa le brindaba calidez y no quería que se convirtiera en frialdad. Si la situación fuese otra no creería aquella cruel amenaza hacía la niña, pero viendo de lo que era capaz el dragón no tenía otra alternativa. Los humanos vivian poco, tenían un ciclo muy corto, nacer, crecer, reproducirse, cuidar sus crias y morir, no quería que Rin sufriera de abusos o del dolor a tan poca edad, tenia que decidirse, él o ella.

Ryukotsusei comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio del cachorro, para enfatizar su molestia paseo su mano por la cara interna de su muslo, viendo la repulsión y asco en la mirada del niño. Luego observó como bajó su mirada.

Sesshomaru: Está bien, puedes hacer de mí tu puta, pero no te atrevas a tocarla "masculló con odio"

Ryukotsusei: "tomándolo del mentón molesto" Nunca seras una puta, ya lo dictamine. Vas a ver que conforme pase el tiempo te enamoraras de mí, y cuando llegue ese momento te marcare como mio para siempre

Con esas palabras fundió los labios de ambos en un demandante beso. Al principio Sesshomaru intentó negarse, luego viendo que no tenía mas opciones lo aceptó recibiéndolo, con mucho asco, en su boca, aunque por su falta de experiencia en aquello no pudo seguirlo. El dragón lo miró con molestia cuando se separaron.

Ryukotsusei: ¿A caso sigues negándote? "preguntó furioso"

Sesshomaru: Y-Yo... sabes muy bien que nunca eh hecho esto! "replicó avergonzado, su primer beso con el dragón, y eso lo entristecía"

La expresión del dragón se relajó al recordarlo, Sesshomaru nunca había dado su primer beso. Le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ryukotsusei: Lo siento cachorro, lo había olvidado. Sólo sigueme

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más calma. Cuando se separaron el dragón estaba sonriente y Sesshomaru avergonzado y su respiración agitada.

Ryukotsusei: Muy bien cachorro. Mientras yo limpio aquí tu ve y adelantate en el desayuno. Veo que estas agitado, el calor del celo debe estar afectándote, te aconsejaría que te vayas , tu olor se endulza y no quiero lastimarte "señalando con sus ojos a su erección, sin pensarlo Sesshomaru lo observó y se sonrojó cuando vió que seguía desnudo"

Sesshomaru: Necesito darme un baño "reclamó, sabiendo que si cualquier sirviente se cruzara con el sabría exactamente lo ocurrido por sus aromas mezclados

Ryukotsusei: Cómo quieras, yo hare lo mismo en mi habitación, cuando termines avisame para que limpie aquí. Al menos que quieras que nos demos un baño juntos "su tono de voz tintándose de lujuria"

Sesshomaru: Vete! "ordenó"

El dragón bufó y salió de su habitación. Para desgracia de Sesshomaru el dolor aun era muy latente en su espalda, por lo que darse un baño lo cual siempre consideraba relajante comenzó a ser una tarea ardua.

\\*\

No todo era color de rosas en el Norte, Reik, el Lord del Sur, un yokai alto de cabellos violetas y ojos azules, su piel era nivea y su expresión arrogante. Inu No Taisho y Hiroki lo acompañaban, el ambiente era tenso e incomodo.

Reik: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es exterminar al Este, ellos han estado desafiando a los tres territorios con ataques constantes, una guerra, matarlos y quedarnos con su territorio

Inu No Taisho: Es impresionante saber que dominaron a todo Este, es decir haber derrocado al Lord anterior y familia, tomando poseción de su reino. La guerra de él "Nuevo Este" esta a punto de desatarse con mis tierras, ya que mate a su general Oyakata cuando intentó atacar mis dominios, los ejercitos huyeron y formaron una poderosa fortaleza en Este. Eso paso ya hace dos años, los gatos leopardo desde entonces tienen en su poder esos territorios y nunca volvieron a atacar, claro hasta ahora.

Hiroki: Bueno, ha sido nuestro error desde un principio haberlos dejado vivir, tendriamos que haber acabado con ellos cuando se instalaron allí.

Inu No Taisho: Nunca habian vuelto a molestar, fue por eso que los perdonamos. Pero ahora no lo haré, si tenemos que comenzar una guerra lo haremos.

Reik: No sabemos que clase de organización deben tener, ni de que poder cuenten, cuando mande a mis mensajeros a averiguar un poco en los alrededores de Este, claro por fuera de las enormes murallas que encierra el territorio, dijeron que una energía extraña provenía de allí dentro.

Hiroki: Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?

Reik: Exterminemos a Este ni modo

Inu No Taisho: ¿Y despues de eso? ¿Quién se adueñara de esos territorios?

Reik: Eso lo decidiremos despues, ni siquiera sabemos con lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí dentro "suspiró frustrado"

Hiroki: Puede que tengas razon, yo estoy de acuerdo, una alianza sólo por esta vez

Inu No Taisho pareció examinar la situación, luego, viendo que no tenía mas alternativas y no queriendo arriesgarse a perder su ejercito en manos de Este si tenían alguna poderosa trampa esperándolos, atina a asentir.

Hiroki saca un pergamino en blanco, donde escriben los detalles sobre su alianza. Luego, los tres se hicieron un corte en la muñeca dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre en el papel.

Inu No Taisho: Esta hecho

Hiroki: Bien, si quieren pueden ya ir a sus habitaciones o a salir, cómo hicimos una unión el protocolo indica que deben quedarse un día mas aquí

Inu No Taisho: Me retiro "saliendo del lugar"

Reik: Con su permiso Lord Hiroki "imitando a Taisho"

Ya al subir y relajarse en su habitacion comenzó a pensar en Sesshomaru. Suspiró, desearía verlo en ese instante, pero le era imposible por los protocolos y el día de viaje que lo separaban de su región. Luego extrañamente sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente, una imagen de aquella bella humana que había salvado ese día lo invadió.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Es solo una humana

Suspiró hastiado y desvió su mirada al techo, intentando mantener su mente en blanco y no pensar ni en su hijo ni Izayoi, cuestión que se le hizo imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

Los escrutantes ojos de Inu No Taisho, fusionados con un apice de furia, hubieran atemorizado a cualquiera, pero para Ryukotsusei no fue asi.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Qué significa esto Ryukotsusei? "le preguntó, su voz con un trasnfondo amenazador"

Ryukotsusei: ¿De qué hablas? "preguntó fingiendo inocencia e ignorancia"

Inu No Taisho: ¡Su maldito aroma! ¿Por qué es tan tenue? "perdiendo la paciencia y el control sobre si mismo"

El dragón se puso serio y respondió.

Ryukotsusei: Su aroma de sumiso se volvió suave porque fue tomado por un yokai cuan...

Ryukotsusei no tuvo la oportunidad de completar es frase, el furioso Inu No Taisho apretaba su cuello dificultándole la respiración, el inu mayor estaba por perder el control sobre si mismo, con el espantoso pensamiento de que su cachorro había sido tomado a tan corta edad, y la sospecha que lo carcomía: ¿Podría Ryukotsusei haberse aprovechado de su hijo?

Ryukotsusei: D-D-de-detente...arghhh...I-inu! "rogó casi asfixiándose"

Inu No Taisho: Lo dejeé a tu cuidado! Tu debías vigilarlo para que esto no sucediera! O a caso, ¿Pudiste haberte aprovechado de su momento de debilidad? "cuestionó con sus ojos rojos y cada vez aumentando la presión de su cuello"

Ryukotsusei: S-S-Suelta...argggg...me, puedo explicarlo!

El inu mayor dejo caer el cuerpo del dragón, acorralaándolo cómo a una presa, furioso por el pensamiento de saber que alguien podría haberle puesto la mano encima a su hijo.

Cuando su cuello se vió liberado lo tomó para sobar los lugares donde las marcas de los dedos de su amigo se encontraban. Intentaba normalizar su respiración para "EXPLICAR" lo sucedido.

Inu No Taisho: ¡Habla!

Ryukotsusei: Cuando comenzó su celo en la noche... se descontroló y escapó, yo no me di cuenta de esto hasta que sentí el aroma de un sumiso. Fuí a la habitación del cachorro, no se encontraba allí, y suponiendo que ese dulce aroma podía pertencerle a Sesshomaru lo seguí sin pensarlo. Me condujo a los alrededores del palacio, él estaba follando con un soldado. Asesiné a ese hombre, pero ya era tarde, su virginad había sido tomada por él.

Internamente la quijada de Sesshomaru cayó, no podía creer tanta mentira del hombre que lo "hiba a marcar como su compañero". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la ira de su padre, quién gruñía y estaba por transformarse. Ryukotsusei le dió una mirada amenazadora, diciéndole claramente "sigueme el juego o mato a la chica"

Sesshomaru: Papa´... "llamó en voz baja

Inu No Taisho al escuchar esa suave voz de su cachorro dió la vuelta para mirarlo, en sus ojos podía ver la culpabilidad y lo llorosos que estaban. Dejó al dragón de lado y se dirigió a él, suavemente tomándolo por la barbilla. Lo abrazó posesivamente, luego lo cargó al estilo nupcial, antes de retirarse le dijo al dragón.

Inu No Taisho: Despues hablare contigo, más te vale que tus escusas para abandonar al cachorro cuando comenzó su celo sean buenas, o te descuartizo! "amenazó seriamente"

El inu mayor se retiró de la entrada adentrándose en su palacio, sin soltar a su cachorro.

Sesshomaru: Padre, puedo caminar "murmuró en voz baja"

Inu No Taisho: …..

No lo soltaría, no confiaría su vida en nadie otra vez. Una inmensa culpa lo invadió, él tendría que haber estado para Sesshomaru, cuidarlo y prevenir ese tipo de cosas, pero lo dejó por trabajo, se reprendía mentalmente por eso.

Llegaron a la habitación de Inu No Taisho, a este le extraño no ver ningun siervo trabajando ni siquiera descansando. Luego de cerrar la puerta suavemente lo colocó en su lecho, viéndolo con una inmensa culpa.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente? "le preguntó suavemente"

Sesshomaru: "sin poder verlo a los ojos" Lo siento padre "se disculpó"

Inu No Taisho: "flexionando una rodilla, quedando a la altura de su rostro" Cuéntame que sucedió " le pidió removiendo algunos cabellos en su frente"

Sesshomaru: Lo que dijo Ryukotsusei "mintió, si decia la verdad sería malo para Rin"

Inu No Taisho: La verdad

Sesshomaru: Es esa! "comenzando a desesperarse"

Inu No Taisho: Entonces mirame a los ojos y repite cada maldita palabra de Ryukotsusei! "exigio"

Sesshomaru intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero alejaba su mirada siendo incapaz de hacerlo. No podía mentirle a su padre, e Inu No Taisho era conciente de esto.

El inuyokai mayor tomó su mano suavemente, luego beso aquella luna azul en su frente, intentando inspirarle confianza. Se recostó junto a él, abrazándolo y brindándole la calidez que tanto necesitaba.

Sesshomaru: Padre... yo... "no sabía que hacer, si contar le verdad u ocultarla, las dos opciones eran peligrosas"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Quién fue realmente él que hizo eso? "le preguntó mirándole a los ojos"

Sesshomaru estaba asustado, sabía que su padre no creía ni siquiera un poco eso del soldado, y también era conciente que no resistiría mentirle durante mucho mas tiempo.

Sesshomaru: Lo juro, fue un soldado "mirándolo a los ojos, reuniendo todo el coraje de algún lugar desconocido en el"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Seguro? "preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos"

Sesshomaru: Sí "afirmó aparentando seguridad"

Inu No Taisho pareció pensarlo. Finalmente luego de unos segundos suspiro, creyéndole.

Inu No Taisho: Esta bien cachorro, te creo. Lo siento "se disculpó"

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué?

Inu No Taisho: Por no estar a tu lado ese día

El cachorro se acorrucó mas a él, ahora aliviado sabiendo que había creido en su tonta escusa.

Sesshomaru: No te disculpes...

Inu No Taisho se incorporó, acarició por última vez la frente del cachorro y salió, dispuesto a hablar con Ryukotsusei por permitir aquello.

º\º\º\º

Ryukotsusei daba vueltas por todo el palacio, mordisqueandose sus garras. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que Sesshomaru podriía decirle a su padre, lo tenía amenazado, pero si se quebraba problemas y de los graves acudirian por él.

Su escusa no había sonado muy elocuente, pero si lo suficientemente buena como para hacersela creer a Inu No Taisho.

El tiempo pasaba y mas nervioso se ponia aún, si no fuera por su regeneración ya no tendría garras.

Inu No Taisho: Ryukotsusei "llamó una voz detras de él"

Se dió la vuelta para enfrentarlo, el general perro tenía una mirada molesta pero controlada, cómo no se le lanzoó a la yugular en ese instante una misera oportunidad de que había creido todo nació en su cabeza.

Ryukotsusei: Inu

Dorado y gris se cruzarón en una mirada mordaz.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Cómo permitistes que eso le sucediera?

Ryukotsusei: Lo siento mucho, para cuando había sido tomado yo llegue tarde

Inu No Taisho: ¿¡Por qué lo dejastes a solas!?

Ryukotsusei: Porque él queria intimidad Inu, compréndenos, además alguien hiba a tener que tomarlo, ese aroma de sumiso hiba a causar estragos!

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru es un CACHORRO ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Su celo llego, si, hiba a ser problemático, pero yo lo protegería..

Ryukotsusei: INU "Gritó" Mide tus palabras, la guerra contra los Gatos Leopardo esta por desatarse y lo sabes, no hibas a poder estar encima suyo por mas tiempo, y bien sabes también que si algun macho lo encontraba, sea siervo, soldado o enemigo no hubiera dudado un segundo en violarlo, y eso hubiese sido peor!

Lo dijo de una forma tan elocuente que a Inu No Taisho comenzó a convencerle de que tal vez no hubiese sido tan malo aquello, pero aún estaba furioso de que un don nadie hubiese tocado a su niño.

Ryukotsusei: Puedes golpearme, matarme lo que quieras, pero piensa que mientras más reclamas mas culpabilidad y vergüenza le agregas a Sesshomaru

Eso era cierto, el inu mayor bajó la mirada y el dragón aprovechó para acercarse a él ahora que se encontraba mas calmado.

Ryukotsusei: Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, tuvistes un viaje largo y necesitas pensar "aconsejó"

Inu No Taisho: Si puede ser, pfff sera mejor que vaya con mi cachorro... por cierto, cuidalo mejor la proxima "aconsejó sarcastico"

Inu No Taisho tenía sus sospechas sobre aquello, no sabía si creer en esa versión o no, pero por ahora lo dejaría asi. Despues tomaría cartas en el asunto. Fue a su habitación donde seguro su cachorro lo esperaba, suspirando y deseando descansar.

ºººº\ºººº\ºººº

Pasaron 10 dias desde aquello, el celo de los yokais había terminado, para su No Taisho había dejado todo en la nada, causando cierto alivio en el dragón. Cuando el General Perro debía salir, el dragón no desaprovechaba para follar o mas bien violar a Sesshomaru, o cuando se encontraba en el palacio le propinaba unas caricias por debajo o encima de la ropa. Cada día su "amor" por el cachorro hiba en aumento, mientras que este se mordía la lengua para no protestar cuando el dragón hacía diversas cosas con él y su cuerpo.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se encontraba hambriento, caminaba por los solitarios pasillos directo a la cocina. Ryukotsusei que se "paseaba" y se lo encontro por "causalidad" lo arrinconó contra una pared, tocando entre sus piernas por encima de la ropa.

Sesshomaru: Detente ahora, padre esta cerca "pidió horrorizado"

Ryukotsusei: Es que eres tan hermoso que no me resisto, cariño "lamiendo el lobulo de su oreja"

Sesshomaru: Por favor, déjame, no quiero ahora.

Ryukotsusei: Igual tengo trabajo ahora, cachorrito tranquilo "con una risilla, el cachorro seguía teniendo esa inocencia que le fascinaba"

Sesshomaru: Entonces déjame! "exigió"

Ryukotsusei: Con una condición, dame un beso

El cachorro no se sorprendió, por lo general el dragón pedía tales cosas. Timidamente acercó sus labios y los unio con los del dragón, quien lo recibió gustoso en su boca. Fue un beso profundo y apasionado, que le causaba mucha repulsión al cachorro. Cuando el dragón lo solto huyo directo hacia la cocina, escuchando la risa de Ryukotsusei.

Al llegar a la cocina tomo unos bocadillos y los ingerió, pero una horrible sensación lo invadió. Nauseas, fue hacia un rincón de la habitación y vomitó lo que habia comido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Sesshomaru: No es posible.

ºººº/ºººº

Una hermosa princesa de pelo azabache y ojos marrones pensaba perdidamente en aquel hombre que la había rescatado de las manos de aquel repugnante ogro. Se sonrojó al recordar como aquel bello hombre la había tomado del brazo suavemente y lamido su herida, todo con el fin de curarla.

Izayoi: Inu No Taisho... "murmuró"

Alguien entró en su habitación abrúptamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era su madre, Naomi Natsuki.

Naomi: Rin, debemos escondernos, ¡un grupo de hombres estan invadiendo la aldea! "vociferó desesperada la mujer"

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, sabía que en esa época de guerra había crueles hombres que invadian demas territorios sólo para saquearlos o por pura diversión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su madre, quién la llevaba de la mano desesperadamente a algún lugar. Ahora mas atenta, podía escuchar lo sonidos de una batalla, los filos de las espadas chocando con otras, los gritos desesperados de algunos pidiendo auxilio, risas sadicas y demás.

Al llegar a una esquina un hombre armado con una espada las apunto, su madre gritó por sus vidas. El grito no perduró por mucho tiempo, ya que el hombre cortó su garganta con su espada, asesinándola en aquel instante. Izayoi gritó de dolor y en pánico, comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su difunta madre, quién yacía a sus pies. El hombre comenzó a reirse despiadadamente, y de la misma forma la tomó cruelmente de su sedoso cabello, comenzándola a arrastrar lejos de allí. La chica intentaba volver con el cadáver de su madre, pero le era imposible, cada vez aquel cuerpo inerte se hacía mas lejano. Las lágrimas desbordaban en sus mejillas, un nudo formándose en su garganta. Su madre estaba muerta, frente a sus ojos la habían asesinado. Los ojos de Naomi estaban vacios, sin vida. Ella había muerto.

Hombre: Cállate mujer

Izayoi: Malditoo!

Izayoi gritaba, suplicaba, quería volver junto al cadáver de su madre. Aquél asesino la arrastró los cabellos hacía el exterior, donde podía notarse que sus compañeros habían ganado la batalla y todos los soldados estaban muertos, algunas mujeres jóvenes de la aldea reunidas en el centro siendo apuntadas por lanzas, mientras llorisqueaban por sus vidas.

Un hombre robusto, con una desagradable barba, pelo canoso y de armadura se acerco a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Luego abofeteó al soldado que sostenía a Izayoi fuertemente de los cabellos, haciendo que la soltara y esta cayera al suelo.

Kendo: ¿Eres estupido? No puedes dañarla, es la mujer del señor "le gritó"

Soldado: L-l-lo siento señor Kendo "haciendo una reverencia"

Kendo clavó una daga en el cuello del soldado, asesinándolo. Izayoi horrorizada comienza a llorar con más intensidad. Es arrastrada hasta aquel grupo de mujeres.

Kendo: Muy bien señoritas, volvamos "exclamó"

El ejercito de soldados comenzó a seguirlo, arrastrando a las chicas con ellos. Izayoi desesperada pide mentalmente ayuda a aquella persona.

Izayoi: Inu No Taisho salvame "pidió a los kamis, sin saber el por qué lo hacia"

º\ºººº\

Sesshomaru estaba pálido realmente, sus ojos estaban abiertos mas de lo normal mientras acariciaba su estomago aún plano.

Sesshomaru: No, esto no es posible

Unas cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, sentía nauseas, un fuerte mareo producto de las fuertes emociones que experimentaba, causo que quedara aturdido por unos momentos. Sus párpados pesaban increiblemente, cómo si dos rocas posaran sobre ellos. su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse, ya no podía controlar las lágrimas que caian por su mejilla, callendo en la tela de su kimono. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía como sentirse respecto a la noticia, ¿Era algo bueno? No tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar su respuesta, toda su visión oscureció, y lo último que escucho fue una voz llamándolo a lo lejos por su nombre.

El olor a hiervas medicinales invadió sus delicado olfato. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y sus ojos se entreabrieron, intentando acostumbrase a la claridad del lugar.

Sesshomaru: ¿Humm? ¿Donde estoy?

¿?: Príncipe Sesshomaru, ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Reconoció esa voz maternal y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cuando fue capaz de abrír sus ojos completamente vió su figura, una yokai anciana de cabellos blancos recogidos en una cola baja, su rostro con arrugas y un ojo cubierto por un parche, su otro ojo color negro y vestida con un traje de sacerdotiza. Ella era una de las siervas mas antiguas del palacio, una con la cuál tenia mucha confianza y cariño.

Sesshomaru: Kaede... no te preocupes, me siento bien

Luego los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como un baldazo de agua fria...un embarazo...un cachorro de Ryukosusei. Sin contar que la anciana estuviese allí volvió a masajear su aún plano estómago. Estaba seguro, no podía equivocarse, sentia una pequeña energia yokai dentro suyo, muy tenue para que los demas la sintieran pero muy clara para el. Una pequeña sonrisa acudió a sus labios, a pesar de haber sido producto de una violación su instinto maternal ( Autora: los yokais sumisos lo tienen creo) se enternecía con la situación. Luego se percató de una mirada sobre él, la anciana lo miraba con seriedad.

Kaede: Te eh revisado de antemano para saber si estabas enfermo, pero me dió otra cosa "mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión indecifrable"

Sesshomaru: "con la mirada gacha" ¿De cuánto?

Kaede: de siete dias mas o menos

Sesshomaru: Veo... "luego recordó" ¿No le has dicho a nadie verdad? "preguntó horrorizado ante la idea"

Kaede: No, aún no. Cuando te encontre desmayado en la cocina no tuve tiempo de decirle nadie. Ahora, ¿Quién es el padre?

Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. ¿Qué le diria? A si el padre de mi cachorro es el mejor amigo de mi padre, por cierto me violó el día de mi celo y me extorciona amenzando a matar a hija de una sierva que me gustaba, Rin, pensó sarcasticamente. Suspiró mentalmente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo esa era la cruda verdad. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, realmente sin saber que hacer.

Kaede: Príncipe confie en mi por favor, ¿Quién es el padre de esa criatura?

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, por más que quisiera ocultarlo no podría.

Sesshmaru: R-R-Ryukotsusei

Fue un susurro muy bajito, casi imperciptible, pero la anciana logró escucharlo. Los ojos de la mujer yokai estaban desmesuradamene abiertos, Ryukosusei, el hombre que cuidaba del niño cómo a un cachorro propio... ¿El padre de su hijo?. Hiba a decir algo pero al ver los ojos aguados que Sesshomaru intentaba ocultar cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Kaede: ¿Te violo cierto? "mirándolo con lastima"

Sin palabras el peliplateado asintió, la mujer se llenó de cólera y apretó los puños con fuerza. No podía procesar toda la información por la rabia.

Sesshomaru: Por favor no lo digas "rogó"

La anciana sierva lo observó sorprendida ante esa petición.

Kaede: El señor Inu No Taisho tiene que saberlo, no puede dejar que ese...

Sesshomaru: Por favor, te lo ruego. No le digas a mi padre ni a otra persona. Hazlo por mí y mi cachorro "suplicó"

Kaede: Señor! ¿Por que quiere guardar semejante secreto? "cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados"

Sesshomaru: "bajó la mirada"...

Kaede: ¿Lo esta amenzando con algo?

El chico asintió y ella bramó mas enojada aún.

Sesshomaru: No voy a especificar en que, pero ahora tengo a mi cachorro y no puedo dejar que se entere, de seguro lo mataría y yo no lo permitire.

Kaede: Señor...

Sesshomaru: Por todos las deidades Kaede, te ruego que guardes el secreto, yo voy a solucionar la situación pronto "la anciana comenzó a pensar"

Kaede: Está bien, pero si llego a ver a ese idiota con las manos sobre usted lo mato!

Sesshomaru: Gracias "con una sonrisa sincera"

Kaede: Debes tener cuidado, son solo tres meses para que esa criatura nazca

Sesshomaru: Lo se, gracias en enserio Kaede

ººº\ººººººº

Pasaron tres días desde aquél en el cuál habian asesinado a su madre y habían dado comienzo a un viaje hacia una aldea, por lo que pudo escuchar de unos soldados, en el Oeste. Izayoi estaba completamente destruida y aterrada, las mujeres cuales también habian sido capturadas por esos bandidos fueron utilizadas y asesinadas de a poco, de 32 mujeres jovenes ahora quedaban 12 incluyéndola. Los hombres de vez en cuando atacaban pequeñas aldeas para conseguir alimentos, licor o riquezas que los aldeanos poseian, claro dejándolas con unos soldados para vigilarlas.

Kendo: Muchachos, para hoy al mediodia llegaremos y repartiremos las riquezas, claro cuando dejemos a esta preciosura "observando lujuriosamente a Izayoi, quién tembló"

Izayoi: Inu No Taisho"murmuró"

ººº\\\ººº

Inu No Taisho en ese preciso momento se encontraba en su oficina, no había podido sacarse de su mente aquellos bellos ojos y aquella dulce voz, la cuál le recordaba a su difunta esposa. Había intentado sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero inconcientemente siempre volvía a pensar en Izayoi. Últimamente habia tenido malos presentimientos, pero los ignoraba completamente.

Ryukotsusei era conciente de que algo no era usual con su amigo, estaba distraido y realmente no prestaba atención al pergamino que supuestamente "leia", y decía supuestamente porque hacia 15 minutos que el inu daiyokai lo tenía.

Ryukotsusei: Inuuu "Llamó"

El General Perro no lo escuchó, luego se sobresalto y salió de su ensoñamiento cuando la voz de su amigo elevó su tono.

Ryukotsusei:INUUUU

Inu No Taisho: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ryukotsusei: El pergamino... ¿Lo leistes?

Inu No Taisho: Etto... "con una gota de sudor en la cabeza" Ahora lo hago

Ryukotsusei: ¿En que piensas que tanto te distrae? "preguntó con un guiño de ojo"

Inu No Taisho:...En nada

Ryukotsusei: Oh vamos Inu, te conozco

El General Perro lo ignoró y por fin comenzó el pergamino. Se tensó cuando vio que era del Norte.

Lord Inu No Taisho:

Lord Inu No Taisho del Oeste, escribo estas lineas para informarle que tengo unas novedades sobre los Gatos Leopardos que son interesantes pero no

puedo mandarsela por carta, necesitamos vernos para que usted comprenda

la situación. Por ese motivo ire a sus terriorios mañana, seguro me quedare

unos tres dias aproximadamente según usted lo permita.

Atte: Lord Hiroki

El ceño de Inu No Taisho estaba fruncido , no podia negarse ahora que eran aliados. Suspiró, necesitaba tomar aire y en ese preciso instante.

Inu No Taisho: Ryuu salgo a los alrededores del palacio, vuelvo en un rato "informó"

El dragón sonrió de medio lado y asintió, viendo a su amigo marcharse. La oportunidad perfecta de tomar a su amado niño. Se levantó de su lugar, pudo sentír la energía de Inu No Taisho alejarse hasta desaparecer, cuestión ya se habia ido. Con su fino olfato localizó a su cachorro, su exquisito aroma llenó sus fosas nasales y eso sigió exitándolo. Lo vió junto con aquella sierva detestable, la cuál últimamente estaba muy cerca de SU Sesshomaru.

Ryukotsusei: Sesshomaru "llamó"

El cachorro volteó a verlo de manera estoica y la vieja con ¿rencor? No le tomo importancia y se acerco a su lindo y joven peliplateado.

Sesshomaru: Ryukotsusei, ¿Qué necesitas?

Ryukotsusei: Que me acompañes un segundo "tomándolo de la mano"

Sesshomaru asintió, ambos se despidieron de la yokai anciana que internamente queria impedir aquello, pero le había hecho una promesa al príncipe y la cumpliria.

Al llegar a la habitación del dragón este apresó los labios del más joven con los suyos, pidiendo entrar en su boca.

Violentamente lo aventó contra la cama, comenzando a despojarlo de su ropa, la cual molestaba en sus toques.

Sesshomaru: Espera...

Rtukotsusei: Tu padre salió no te preocupes por eso... "mordisqueándole el cuello" Hazme sexo oral Sessh "ordenó"

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de asco, entre todas las cosas que Ryukotsusei le había obligado a hacer esa le daba mucha repulsión, más cuando el dragón le hacia tragar todo su semen.

Sesshomaru: No "se negó con un sonrojo"

El dragón se enfado por esto. Lo tomo del mentón fuertemente.

Ryukotsusei: A ti todo hay que obligarte

Le abrió las piernas y sigió con aquella tortura, lamiendo, mordiendo e introdujéndose en el joven cuerpo. Lamidas lascivas tomaban como objetivo su cuello, Ryukotsusei torturó placenteramente su cuerpo hasta hacerle sentir espasmos de placer.

Sesshomaru temía que aquello le hiciera daño en su embarazo, por lo que intentaba que Ryukotsusei lo tratara...amable. Había decidido no decirle nada, temiendo que se enojara y lo lastimara a él y su cachorro.

Sesshomaru estaba exahusto, jadeando con la respiración muy acelerada. Debia admitirlo, aquello a pesar de ser una violación le gustaba, cuando aquel dolor punzante se convertia en placer, cuando el dragón daba duro en su punto dulce... no era amor, no era cariño...era ¿Aceptación? Sacudió su cabeza en señal de negativa, sin poder creer que estuviera pensando aquello.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Qué ocurre? "le preguntó mientras se vestia"

Sesshomaru: Nada... Ryuu, ¿Tu me quieres? "Cuestionó curioso, sin saber el por qué lo hacia"

El dragón se mostró sorprendido pero algo feliz por la pregunta, se acerco a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios, sin doble intención, respondió.

Ryukotsusei: Yo no te quiero...yo te amo "con una sonrisa"

¿Podía ser aquello cierto? ¿Podría volver a confiar en aquella persona?

Ryukotsusei: Y tú..¿Me odias? "preguntó con cierto temor"

Esa pregunta lo soprendió mucho, ¿De verdad lo odiaba? Lo habia violado, extorcionado, abusado de su confianza. Le hizo sentir dolor, repulsión, traición...sin embargo, siempre le guardó mucho cariño y confianza.. no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta realmente.

Sesshomaru: No lo se

Vio la media sonrisa del daiyokai mayor, lo habia convertido en su amante, su esclavo. Le hizo experimentar placer y dolor, incluso algunas veces ambos sentimientos hiban tomados de la mano. Le decía que lo amaba, pero Sesshomaru creia que solo se satisfacia con su cuerpo..que no lo amaba a él sino a su cuerpo.

Ryukotsusei: Te amare por siempre, mi bello Sesshomaru. Tu eres mio, solo mio

No lo perdonaría por lo que le hizo, no lo amaría, ni tampoco creía poder odiarlo cómo deberia hacerlo. Se sentía estupido por no poder odiarlo, era el padre de su cachorro, el hombre que le habia arrebatado su virginidad de una forma cruel. ¿Podría aceptarlo? No, no aceptaría la humillación, sólo la soportaria para proteger a su cachorro. Tenía que fingir quererlo para que aceptara y no asesinara a su hijo.

Sesshomaru: Ryuu...si me amas hazme una promesa "Pidió con verguenza"

Ryukotsusei: ¿De qué se trata?

Sesshomaru: Que no volveras a lastimarme "serio"

Ryukotsusei: Esta bien "le dió un beso casto"

Sesshomaru: Ni a obligarme en los pasillos "con el ceño fruncido"

Ryukotsusei: Eso no es justo, eres tan lindo que no puedo llegar a las habitaciones "se burlo"

ººº\ººººº\ºººººº\

Inu No Taisho caminaba por los límites de las aldeas humanas que había en sus tierras, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por pensar tanto en Izayoi. Desde lejos pudo escuchar las voces de un grupo grande de hombres, suspiró mentalmente, no queria tener encuentros inesperados con humanos, por lo general suelen ser irracionales y muy lanzados a la pelea. No fue cuestión de segundos para que tuviera un encuentro cara a cara con esas escorias..bandidos, maldijo mentalmente.

Kendo: Eh tu, el raro "le gritó"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Qué? "preguntó secamente"

Kendo: Entrega esas caras ropas y vete si no quieres que te matemos! (Autora: Kendo quiere ver desnudo a Inu No Taisho jejeje no lo culpo)

Suspiró divertido, más aun cuando un grupo de esos detestables hombres lo rodeó. Pudo observar que detras de ellos un grupo pequeño de mujeres llorisqueaba, y con el ceño fruncido pudo notar contusiones y marcas en sus rostros. Luego algo se enfureció dentro de él, aquella cabellera negra y sedosa, que se notaba arruinada y descuidada...ese cuerpo delgado, sin poder ver su rostro... podria ser ¿Izayoi?

Soldado: Ja, se quedo paralizado por el miedo "se burló"

Inu No Taisho asesinó con su latigo al grupo que lo rodeaba, alarmando a los otros que inmeditamente comenzaron a atacarlo.

Kendo: Mátenlo!

Los gritos de los soldados al ser cortados con sus garras y la sangre escurriéndose por sus garras lo hizo suspirar mentalmente.

Inu No Taisho: Estupidos "observando el grupo de cadaveres"

Las mujeres habian huido gritando y corriendo por el bosque, menos ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de Izayoi tenian lágrimas y lo miraban anhelantes.

Izayoi: Inu No Taisho "murmuró, rogando que no fuera un sueño"

Inu No Taisho: Tú..

Tan perdidos estaban ambos que no notaron la mirada celeste que sobre ellos recaía, también una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿?: Lo sabía

ººº\ºººº\ººººº\º

El ambiente en aquella cena era para reir, los ojos de Ryukotsusei y Sesshomaru estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, incluyendo sus labios. Izayoi comía con educación y conversaba con ellos, intentando caerles bien a los daiyokais. La mirada de ambos peliplateados hiban de ella a él, con asombro.

Sesshomaru: ¿Podran repetirlo? "pidió un tanto consternado"

Inu No Taisho: Ella es Izayoi, y desde hoy viviera con nostros "repitió con simpleza"

Sesshomaru: O_O

Ryukotsusei: ¿Son pareja?

Inu No Taisho/Izayoi: "Sonrojados" NO!

Ryukotsusei: O_O "nunca habia visto asi a su amigo"

Sesshomaru: Entonces... ¿Qué son?

Izayoi: Amigos

Sí, el gran general perro había llevado consigo a su castillo a una bella mujer humana, impuesto los mejores lujos, ropas, alimentos y habitación, diciendoles "es una invitada". Según ellos no eran pareja. Cuando se reencontraron algo surgió en ellos, un extraño abrazo que ni siquiera quisieron justificar.

FLASHBACK:

Ambos estaban en shock, un remolino de emociones invadian sus mentes. Nuevamente el destino los juntaba, otra vez el la salvaba de un futuro terrible.

Izayoi: I-i-inu No Taisho "murmuró"

Inu No Taisho: I-Izayoi

Unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la joven y bella mujer, quién por un simple impulso se lanzó a los fuertes brazos del demonio Inu No Taisho. Este sorprendido, sintiendo un chispa, una calidez que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, correspondió al abrazo, sin saber el por qué. Ver a aquella mujer que se habia adueñado de sus malditos pensamientos, distraido, incluso a llegar a no escuchar a su Sesshomaru, lo había desconcertado pero a la vez animado y ...emocionado.

De la nada, no supieron cómo paso, pero los suaves labios de ella se unieron con los de él, comenzando un suave pero cálido beso. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por su propia actitud, ella se olvido de todo, parecía estar en su sueño, ya ni siquiera sabía si aquello era real o simplemente estaba soñando, si asi fuera rogaba que nadie la despertase...o si no sufriria las consecuencias!

ººº\ºº\ºººº

Luego de la nada había surgido que él la ayudaria hasta que pudiera volver a su hogar, en ese momento ella se habia lanzado a llorar explicandole la situación, sobre como habian asesinado a su madre y destruido su aldea. Aquel beso decidieron dejarlo mejor en el olvido, haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lo que realmente soprendía a Inu No Taisho fue la actitud de su hijo y mejor amigo, quienes no fueron problema y respetaron su decisión, aunque habían quedado...en shock

Ryukotsusei: Etto, bueno.. Inu respecto a Norte... "mencionó mirándolo"

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru mañana tenemos un invitado, Lord Hiroki

Sesshomaru: Eh, ¿Por qué?

Inu No Taisho: Asuntos del reino

Sesshomaru no sabía por qué, pero un mal presentimiento lo embargaba por aquello.

ººº\ºº\ºº\º

Luego de aquella un tanto incomoda primera cena terminara, la humana, acompañada de Kaede, se retiró a su habitación, dejando a Sesshomaru, Ryukotsusei e Inu No Taisho a solas.

Sesshomaru: Papá, ¿Quién es verdaderamente esa mujer? "preguntó con una sonrisa picarona, cosa que sorprendio al General Perro"

Inu No Taisho: Ya te lo dije Sessh, una...

Ryukotsusei: No puedes engañarnos "interrumpió en el mismo tono de voz que Sesshomaru" Despues de todo es una hermosa mujer... "replicó con un guiño de ojo"

Inu No Taisho: No sean idiotas! "gritó sonrojado" Ella es una invitada hasta que su situación vuelva a la normalidad.

Sesshomaru: Ajamp, y yo puedo vencerle a los dos juntos "Mencionó sarcástico"

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru!

Ryukotsusei comenzó a reir, acto seguido Inu No Taisho también y luego se escuchó una pequeña risilla de Sesshomaru, quien su actitud no había pasado desapercibida esa cena por los mayores, el menor se encontraba nervioso, ¿Asustado? tal vez, confundido, aunque intentaba no demostrar todo aquello.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo se rovolvía en su estómago, aun no entendía el por qué de ese mal presentimiento. A pocas horas de la llegada de Lord Hiroki, en su habitación, mirando el amanecer. Sesshomaru acariciaba su estomago, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No importaba que hubiese sido producto de una violación, amaba al pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de su cuerpo, aun era muy pequeño para que los demas lo percibieran, a no ser que pegaran su nariz contra su plano vientre. El sentir la pequeña energía yokai de su niño le daba una felicidad indescriptible. Las típicas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué sería al nacer? ¿Cómo la o lo llamaría?, y otras no típicas, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ryukotsusei? Despues de todo en un embarazo su cuerpo cambiaría hasta que la criatura naciera, y el dragón amaba a su cuerpo... ¿Y si asesinaba al cachorro por eso? No podía permitirlo, no lo haría, aunque tuviera que escaparse de allí.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y el sabía a la perfección quién era. Suspiró internamente, de seguro venía para jugar con su cuerpo cómo de costumbre. Se asustó un poco, pero intentó mantenerse relajado.

Ryukotsusei: Sesshomaru... "llamó"

Se volteó a verlo, sin ningun sentimiento en su rostro. El dragón se acercó a él y lo besó. Correspondió lo mejor que pudo, intentando seguir el desenfrenado ritmo de su "amante".

Por culpa de la falta de oxigeno se separaron, un hilillo de baba aun los unía. Sesshomaru creyo que en ese momento lo tumbaría en la cama y comenzaría con todo aquello de nuevo, pero se equivoco, para su sorpresa el dragón se sentó al lado suyo en su cama, acariciando su mano suavemente.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ryukotsusei? "preguntó extrañado al ver que este lo miraba"

Ryukotsusei: Te eh notado extraño hoy durante la cena, ¿A caso te ah molestado la desición de tu padre?

El más joven se tensó ante la pregunta, era todo lo contrario, le gustaba que su padre hubiese encontrado a alguien.

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes, no era nada.

Sesshomaru se perdió en la mirada del contrario, sorprendiendose al encontrar una expresión que no veía hace tiempo en él. No era lujuria, no era deseo, simplemente lo miraba con cariño. No estaba tocandolo, ni violandolo nuevamente. Simplemente estaba allí, ahora acariciando su pelo suavemente. Se sonrojó, hace mucho tiempo no tenía una atmosfera tan tranquilizadora con él.

Fué simple impulso, o tal vez la costumbre. Se acercó al dragón y unió ambas bocas, sorprendiendose a si mismo y a Ryukotsusei también, ya que nunca lo había besado por voluntad. Complacido y feliz al ver que Sesshomaru lo aceptaba, Ryukotsusei rodeó la cintura del más joven y abrió su boca cuando Sesshomaru se lo pidió, mordisqueandole el labio.

Ryukotsusei: Hermoso, Sesshomaru "lo alagó cuando se separaron"

El más joven guardo silencio, jadeante, intentando recuperar el aire. Nunca sabría el porque lo hizo, simplemente quería tenerlo de su lado, o intentar ser feliz con el padre de su hijo...aunque sea por un momento.

Gris y dorado se enfrentaban.

Ryukotsusei: Te amo, mi bello cachorro

No respondió, simplemente quizo disfrutar el momento no hacerlo enojar. Estaba tentado de decirle de su embarazo, pero al no saber que tipo de reacción obtendría guardo silencio. ¿Estaba comenzando a quererlo nuevamente? ¿Podría ser eso posible? No, intentaba protegerse a si mismo y al cachorro.

Su imaginación comenzó a volar, no supo porque, pero una sonrisa de medio lado nació en su rostro cuando Ryukotsusei empezó a besarle el cuello. Cuando apenas había entrado en su habitación temía por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero quería quedarse con la suave mirada que le dedicaba y no obtener una enojada, quería creer que el dragón lo amaba y él algún día pudiera perdonarlo, olvidar la violación, extorsición y traición.

Sesshomaru: Van a escucharnos

El dragón le dió una sonrisa, para luego cargarlo en brazos al estilo nupcial. Sesshomaru se sonrojoó ante esto, lo que divirtió a Ryukotsusei.

Sesshomaru: Bájame "pidió avergonzado"

Todo lo contrario a sus deseos, el dragón salió por la ventana cargándolo en brazos. Sesshomaru no sabía donde hiban, pero atravesaban los bosques a toda velocidad. Una emoción desconocida se apodero de Sesshomaru: Tentación, era la primera vez que deseaba hacer el amor con el dragón, se odiaba por esto, no sabía que quería en realidad. El dragón a pesar de haberse aprovechado de su momento de debilidad, acosarlo en pasillos o cualquier lugar, le demostraba su cariño, ya sea desde el sexo o en otras acciones.

Sesshomaru: ¿A donde vamos? "preguntó mientras se cubría el rostro del viento"

Aun no había amanecido, aunque faltaba muy poco.

Ryukotsusei: Sorpresa mi amor "le dijo sin mirarlo, con una sonrisa"

Los brazos del dragón eran fuertes y musculosos, ser sostenido por ellos le daba cierta tranquilidad. Se puso rojo cuando llegaron a un campo lleno de flores, lejos del palacio.

Ryukotsusei lo bajó, admirando la sonrisa del cachorro.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Te gusta? "preguntó"

Sesshomaru: Es...hermoso "murmuró"

Un brazo pesado se envolvió en su cintura. El dragón descanso su barbilla sobre el hombro del más joven , mientras sus cuerpos se apegaban cada vez más. La tentación, aquel maldito sentimiento que Sesshomaru sentía. No importaba nada, aquel acto romántico había aumentado las ganas del joven daiyokai. Estaba ansioso, deseaba sentir a su "amante" dentro suyo.

Ryukotsusei no quería obligarlo, no otra vez. Simplemente espero a que su amado diera el primer paso. Sentía la ansiedad de Sesshomaru y eso lo ponía feliz, probablemente ya estaba siendo perdonado. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando SU joven lo beso, en esa misma posición, inclinando su cabeza. Le correspondió con una pasión intensa, esa era su señal.

La lengua húmeda y cálida cayó en el cuello del más joven, este gimió ante esto. Lo volteó, sin soltarle por la cintura.

Sesshomaru se dejaba llevar, aquellas caricias las necesitaba. Lo miró a los ojos, cómo desearía que nada hubiese pasado, que hubiese surgido de los dos, aunque de seguro nunca se hubiese dado cuenta del amor del dragón. ¿Amor? No lo creia. Mientras recibía lamidas en el cuello que lo hacía enloquecer, una mano pesada descanso en su entrepierna, haciéndole gemir y estremecer.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Demasiado rápido? "le preguntó en un susurro"

Se estaba preocupando por sus preferéncias y eso le enterneció. Negó con la enojo cuando lo dejo, separandose de él completamente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Luego se sonrojó al ver cómo el dragón cortaba una flor y se la extendía. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca había sido tan atento. La recibió con una media sonrisa, el yokai mayor se acercó tanto a sus labios que lo único que los separaba era el obsequio antes dado. Cruzó sus brazos por detras del cuello del dragón, en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo. Le llevaba una cabeza...nada. El dragón se inclinó un poco y lo tomó por la cintura, para besarlo con intensidad.

Bajó una de sus manos al trasero del demonio más joven, para apretarlo y hacerle gemir. Suavemente se recostó sobre el campo de flores, poniendo a Sesshomaru sobre él. Le quitó la parte superior del kimono, jugando con sus pezones. Esto preocupó a Sesshomaru, quién estaba aterrado de que Ryukotsusei descubriera la verdad. Se sentía un maldito hipocrita por dejarse llevar po la tentación, se suponía que lo odiaba y ahora se entregaba a él, se odiaba a si mismo.

Sesshomaru: Ahh, Ryuu "Gimió cuando la mano en su entrepierna comenzó a moverse"

Ryukotsusei sentía aquel ardor en su pecho, no quería lastimarlo, lo quería tener por voluntad propia. Se sorprendió cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a desvestirlo en la parte superior. Sonrió malevolamente al verlo admirar su musculoso pecho.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Por qué no tocas? Si tanto te gusta... "se burló"

Recibió un ceño fruncido y luego su cálida lengua comenzo a jugar con su ombligo, lo que lo sorprendió y exitó. Le dolía su erección ya, y los hakamas le molestaban. Sesshomaru lo notó y se sonrojó, pero siguió lamiendo su ombligo. Timidamente el niño tocó su entrepierna haciéndolo jadear, sorprendido.

Ryukotsusei: Oh cachorro, no hagas eso " pidió ya que no quería exaltarse y penetrarlo asi cómo asi, quería que el encuentro sea especial"

Sesshomaru ignoró la orden y bajo un poco los hakamas, todo rojo hasta las orejas. Paseó su lengua muy cerca de su entrepierna haciéndo al dragón imaginar.

El más joven se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y no pensaba en las concecuencias de sus actos, quería colgarse po dejarse llevar por el deseo...debía admitirlo, el dragón se lo follaba duro y eso le encantaba, tal vez porque fue la única persona con la cual tuvo tal contacto. Sintiéndose un verdadero hipócrita y bastante atrevido, bajo los hakamas de su amante completamente y tomó el miembro entre sus frias manos. Ryukotsusei jadeó fuertemente, y el menor dió una lamidas suaves sobre la hombria del mayor. El dragón estaba en éxtasis, mientras Sesshomaru pensaba cuando cambio de opinión, la primera vez que le había hecho sexo oral se había asqueado completamente, pero ahora...ahora se lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente. El menor engulló la hombria de Ryukotsusei por completo, atragantándose un poco.

Ryukotsusei: Oh cachorro, si! Sigue asi cariño

El dragón lo tomó por la cabeza, comenzando a moverla de adentro hacía afuera. Sesshomaru obedeció la orden silenciosa, comenzando a chupar y ejercer presión con sus labios. El dragón jadeaba y lo miraba con deseo.

Ryukotsusei: Oh más cariño! Eres genial hermoso!

El dragón estaba por venirse, en unos segundos más lo hizo en la boca del inu joven. Se arrepintió por no haberlo evitado, ya que sabía que Sesshomaru odiaba aquello, más tragar su escencia.

Sesshomaru tragó el semen, sin quejas. ¿Cuando había deseado al dragón? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba? Tantas preguntas lo dejaban perturbado, luego se extrañó al ver la mirada arrepentida del dragón, y comenzó a preocuparse, ¿A caso lo habría hecho mal?

Sesshomaru: ¿Lo hize mal? "preguntó avergonzado?

Ryukotsusei: Lo has hecho hermoso, pero...lo siento, no quise derramarme en tu boca, se que lo odias "se disculpó apenado?

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué recién en ese momento ambos comenzaron a disfrutar y el dragón se disculpaba por todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado de por medio para que sus sentimientos cambiaran tan abrúptamente?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y le besó, siendo correspondido por un extrañado dragón.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué ahora?

Ryukotsusei: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué piensas en mí luego de que el daño ah sido hecho?

La expresión del dragón cambió a una más seria.

Ryukotsusei: Sessh, yo me arrepiento de lo que te hize por una parte, pero la egoista de mí no. yo te eh querido cómo un hijo, te hize mucho daño aquel día sólo porque te amaba y quería que lo supieras, no de esa manera, pero la maldita tentación me cegó. No quería que se terminara allí, fue por eso que te amenze y me disculpo por ello también. Yo sólo te amo pero no encontre la manera adecuada de decirtelo, lo siento, se que fuí muy bruto, agresivo y te he obligado a muchas cosas horribles...pero ahora, ya no quier hacerlo, quiero que dejes de odiarme tanto y me aceptes por tu voluntad.

Cuando el dragón terminó los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales hirieron a Ryukotsusei.

Sesshomaru: Me hicistes daño... yo.. yo... "quería decirle del embarazo, pero no estaba seguro"

Sesshomaru comenzó a llorar, quería decirle. Se había disculpado, y si lo amaba no le haría nada. Quería sacarse esa mochila de la espalda, sacarse la angustia, ser feliz. El dragón secó sus lágrimas.

Ryukotsusei: Yo lo siento...

Sesshomaru: Ryuu "lo cortó"

Ryukotsusei: ¿Qué ocurre? "preguntó angustiado"

Sesshomaru: Tengo que decirte algo, pero quiero que me prometas que no golpearas ni me haras nada malo "mirándolo a los ojos"

Ryukotsusei: No importa que sea, yo no volveré a hacerte daño "prometió preocupado"

Sesshomaru tomó un respiro, y arriesgándose confesó.

Sesshomaru: Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo...

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando un golpe o grito. Al no obtener nada abrió sus ojos dorados sorprendido, viendo que los grises de Ryukotsusei estaban abiertos desmesuradamente en un completo shock. Tenìa miedo, quería salir corriendo pero estaba inmovilizado.

Sesshomaru: ¿R-Ryuu? "preguntó temeroso"

Fueron unos segundos más lo que duro aquello, Ryukotsusei lo besó de una manera apasionada que casi deja sin aire al estupefacto Sesshomaru. Luego bajó su nariz hasta el estomago de Sesshomaru, olisqueando suavemente. Ahora era el turno del más joven para estar sorprendido, creyó que hiba a reclamarle furioso,pero todo lo contrario.

Ryukotsusei: Puedo sentirlo "dijo feliz, con su nariz pegada al estómago plano del cachorro"

Se había hecho tanto drama y al final todo había salido bien, o eso creía.

Ryukotsusei: Gracias mi hermoso cachorro, me haces el hombre más feliz...los amo "le agradeció mientras besaba su estómago"

Sesshomaru: ¿No te molesta? "preguntó tímido"

Ryukotsusei: Yo te amo, sera un placer tener un cachorro contigo y prótegerlos a ambos "le respondió besandolo"

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por sus mejillas, pero estas eran de emoción. Estaba muy hormonal últimamente. La lengua cálida de Ryukotsusei las lamió, y las caricias de este se volvieron más intensas. No había necesidad de palabras, necesitaba un momento feliz entre tanta tristeza y dolor, que sólo una persona podía causarle a la vez. Fue despojado de toda su ropa, besos quemaban a travez de su piel, en su pecho, cuello y miembro. Sonrojado correspondía, abriendole las piernas cómo invitación.

Un dígito y luego otro, los cuales le causaban molestia y un poco de dolor. Luego esos dedos fueron reemplazos por la cálida lengua de Ryukotsusei. Sonrojado y avergonzado reclamó.

Sesshomaru: No hagas eso! Es sucio "con su carita toda sonrojada"

Ryukotsusei: "con una sonrisa" Te equivocas, es delicioso

Cuando el dragón supervisó que Sesshomaru estuviera lo suficientemente dilatado, introdujo la cabeza de su miembro, escuchando un pequeño quejido ahogado. Lo besó, y admiró la imagen bajo él, el más joven con los ojos cerrados, un sonrojo fuerte, sus cabellos plateados dispersos sobre el suelo, y esa leve expresión de dolor mezclada con éxtasis. Era hermoso, de un sólo golpe lo penetró completamente.

Sesshomaru: Nght... "trató de mantener su quejido en silencio"

Ryukotsusei: Tranquilo "lo besó"

Lo esperó por lo que parecieron eternos segundos, ayudandole asi a adaptarse a su tremendo tamaño y grosor. Al principio se movió de una forma lenta y suave, pero de un momento a otro ese ritmo cambió a uno desenfrenado, la luna siendo testigo de los jadeos y gemidos de ellos.

Sesshomaru se llamaba asi mismo hipócrita, pero estaba feliz al ver que el dragón estaba feliz con la noticia y no queria matar a su pequeño niño naciendo en él.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora Sesshomaru estaba sobre él moviendose con aquel trozo de carne en su interior. Ryukotsusei lo mantenía un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas, ayudandolo a moverse de una manera más fuerte.

Sesshomaru: ahhhh..Ryuu

Ryukotsusei: Eres hermoso..ahhh

Duraron unos minutos más asi, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, Ryukotsusei derramándose dentro del niño y Sesshomaru sobre sus abdomenes. El dragón complacido, salió de él. Ambos tenían su respiración agitada, y jadeaban. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, unas gotas de semen corrian por entre sus piernas. Se habían dejado llevar, Sesshomaru se dividía entre la culpa y el sentimiento de alivio y éxtasis. Ya nada podía hacer, se había entregado al dragón voluntariamente y lo peor de todo, no se arrepentía.

¿Podría encontrar la felicidad con Ryukotsusei? Se preguntaba.

ººº/º/º

 _La cabeza de Naomi en el suelo, sus ojos sin vida..._

 _Izayoi: Mamá "con lágrimas en los ojos"_

 _Un soldado riéndose, con una daga en su mano manchada de sangre... luego la miró amenazadoramente a la hermosa joven, lujuria pura en sus ojos. El soldado desgarro la ropa de la fragil mujer, y esta llorisqueó ante lo que venía._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla..._

Izayoi despertó con un grito, sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas...esa había sido la peor pesadilla de su vida. Lloraba en silencio.

Sin poder resistirlo más limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y se dispuso a salir de su habitación hacía la cocina, por un vaso con agua.

Error. Luego de haber caminado normalmente recordó que no se encontraba en su palacio, sino en el de Inu No Taisho. Se lamentaba por esto, ya que se había perdido. En ese momento se encontraba en un largo pasillo. Había una sólo una habitación en la punta, dos grandes puertas la cerraban. Sintió curiosidad, pero volvió por donde vino, sin querer molestar a nadie.

¿?: ¿Niña?

Izayoi soltó un gritito con sobresalto, tocándose ligeramente el pecho.

Izayoi: Señora Kaede "murmuró" me asustó

Kaede: Lo siento, ¿Pero que hace en este lugar?

Izayoi: Hiba a buscar un vaso con agua pero me perdí "respondió con verguenza"

Kaede: Retiremonos de aquí, aquellos son los aposentos del Lord y no queremos molestarlos. Ven conmigo, te guiare a la cocina

Izayoi: Gracias "aun mirando las dos grandes puertas"

º/º/º

Horas más tarde, a la hora del desayuno, se encontraban Izayoi, Ryukotsusei y Sesshomaru. Los últimos dos se había dado un fuerte baño para quitarse el olor del otro, horas antes cuando habían vuelto.

Inu No Taisho entró al gran comedor.

Inu No Taisho: Buenos días "saludó"

Todos le respondieron, pero el Gran General Perro se quedo admirando a Izayoi, y tenía el por qué. La joven mujer portaba un bello y suave kimono rosa, con deocraciones en celeste.

Sesshomaru: Padre "llamó, pero fue completamente ignorado"

Sesshomaru y Ryukotsusei comenzaron a reir y cuchillear en voz baja, mientras la humana se sonrojaba. Inu No Taisho despertó de su ensoñamiento cuando escuchó carcajear a su mejor amigo.

Ryukotsusei: Vaya, hoy es un día hermoso "vociferó burlón"

Inu No Taisho: C-CÁLLATE!

Sesshomaru: ¿Padre estás sonrojado? "preguntó mientras reía"

En efecto el General Perro y la humana estaban ambos sonrojados.

Ryukotsusei: Vámonos Sessh, aquí molestamos "dijo dramaticamente"

Sesshomaru: Señorita Izayoi, no habrá problema, mi padre sigue soltero...cómo siempre "le dijo"

Inu No Taisho: SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru: Ay que malo, dijo mi nombre completo "se burló"

Inu No Taisho se levantó de su lugar, para dirigirse detrás de la silla del más joven, jalándole una mejilla suavemente.

Sesshomaru: Oye!

El General Perro lo abrazó, y por primera vez Ryukotsusei sintió una furia asesina hacía su amigo. ERA SU SESSHOMARU. Apretó los puños, y se tranquilizó cuando el inu mayor se alejó del inu más joven. Sesshomaru se percató de que algo andaba mal con su amante, lo miró extrañado.

Un soldado entra corriendo a la habitación, rompiendo aquel clima tan tenso entre el ojidorado y el ojigris.

Soldado: Señor... "dijo tomando un respiro" Lord Hiroki adelantó su llegada y mandó esto "extendiendole un pergamino"

Inu No Taisho frunció el ceño tomándolo.

Inu No Taisho: Ayato, preparen para recibirlo "le dijo al soldado"

Ayato: Si señor.

Ayato era un inu adulto, con ojos rojos, piel morena y cabello color café. Uno de los Generales principales del Oeste. Se retiró del lugar con una reverencia.

Ryukotsusei: ¿Por qué habrá adelantado su llegada? "preguntó curioso"

Inu No Taisho: No lo se.

Otra vez ese mal presentimiento se apoderó de Sesshomaru, sabía que con la llegada de ese Lord algo malo pasaría.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru "llamó"

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué ocurre?

Inu No Taisho: ¿Estás bién?

El más joven asintió no del todo convencido. Sentía un par de ojos grises clavados en él, pero intentó ingnorarlos.

ººº/ººº

El almuerzo por fin terminó. Izayoi fué llamada por Kaede para enseñarle cosas que debería saber mientras estuviese en el palacio, y de paso explicarle quién era el tal Hiroki.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru, ¿Podemos hablar?

El Taisho menor lo miró y asintió. El ojigris apretó los puños nuevamente, pero"confiaba en Sesshomaru". Dejándo a Ryukotsusei ambos inus salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse a la oficina del Lord.

Al estar ya allí dentro el General Perro cerró la puerta y Sesshomaru se sintió mervioso.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Qué ocurre? "le preguntó"

Sesshomaru: ¿Eh?

Inu No Taisho: Desde la noche anterior te noté tenso

Sesshomaru: No ocurre nada "se defendió"

El General Perro se acercó a él, tomándolo de la barbilla para verle a los ojos. Sesshomaru se puso nervioso, pero intentó sostenerle la mirada a su padre.

Inu No Taisho: No puedes mentirme a mí y lo sabes "le dijo serio"

Sesshomaru: No te eh mentido

Inu No Taisho: Sabes y muy bien que esa historia no me la creo

Sesshomaru: ¿Eh?

Inu No Taisho: Que perdistes tu virginidad con un soldado "con el ceño fruncido"

Sesshomaru se puso nervioso, o aun más.

Sesshomaru: No te eh mentido!

Inu No Taisho apretó los labios en una dura linea.

Inu No Taisho: Se que fue Ryukotsusei...

El corazón de Sesshomaru comenzó a latir con furia. ¿Qué diria?

Sesshomaru: No! Te lo juro.

Inu No Taisho suspiró, pasándose una mano por el flequillo peliplateado. Con el dedo pulgar acarició la mejilla de Sesshomaru. Lo abrazó, acariciándole la espalda suavemente. Frunció el ceño, el olor de su cachorro no era normal, más halla de ser un sumiso no lo era. Es cómo si fuera el olor de otro macho, pero no lo comentó. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué sientes por esa mujer? "preguntó con voz pícara"

Inu No Taisho: Puedes retirarte "intentó evadir el tema"

Sesshomaru: Ah no, me respondes "ordenó"

El problema es que el General Perro no sabía que responder, simplemente no lo hacía. ¿Amor? ¿Instinto de protección? ¿Amistad?.

Inu No Taisho: No lo se... "suspiró"

Sesshomaru: Es linda despues de todo " se rió"

Inu No Taisho: Tonto "negándo suavemente con la cabeza"

Alquién tocó insistentemente la puerta de la oficina, y lo reconocieron cómo Ryukotsusei. Cuando pasó se dirigió a Inu No Taisho.

Ryukotsusei: Ya llego "anunció"

El General Perro suspiró y asintió.

Inu No Taisho: Iré a recibirlo, vayan también

Ryukotsusei: Iremos enseguida.

Inu No Taisho escrudiñó a ambos y se retiró asintiendo. Sesshomaru en ese momento miró al dragón que al parecer estaba algo moleste.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué te ocurre? "preguntó acercandose a él"

Ryukotsusei: ¿De qué hablaron? "cruzándose de brazos"

Sesshomaru: De la humana "mintió"

Ryukotsusei: ¿Y qué dijo? "preguntó relajándose"

Sesshomaru: Que era sólo una invitada, y que no sabía que sentía por ella

Más tranquilo el dragón se acercó a él y lo besó, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Sesshomaru correspondió cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de su amante. Ryukotsusei acarició el estómago de su bella pareja, mientras lo besaba.

Sesshomaru: Debemos ir "dijo entre suspiros"

Ryukotsusei: Lamentablemente...

Sesshomaru: Jajaja que malo eres "con un puchero"

Ryukotsusei: Vamos antes de que ponga en cuatro "se burló"

Sesshomaru se puso rojo de vergüenza y le dió un golpe en el hombro, recibiendo una risa cómo respuesta. Fueron a la entrada del palacio, donde allí los esperaba Hiroki y su padre.

Sesshomaru se sintió nervioso cuando el Lord del Norte lo miró de arriba a abajo, admirando su cuerpo con lujuria notoria. Ryukotsusei soltó un gruñido antes de que Inu No Taisho pudiese hacerlo.

Ryukotsusei: Vuelve a mirarlo asi y te descuartizo "amenazó e Inu No Taisho asintió"

Inu No Taisho: Es una advertencia, Hiroki "gruñó"

Hiroki: Pero que descortesia, yo no eh hecho nada "se defendió"

Inu No Taisho: Silencio, Kaede te llevara a tus aposentos y despues a mi oficina.

Hiroki: Cómo quieras...

Y si, Sesshomaru no se había equivocado, habría problemas. Y de los grandes.

ººº/ºº/º/

Luego de haber sido acomodado en sus aposentos, Hiroki se encontraba hablando con Inu No Taisho en su oficina.

Inu No Taisho: Eso es algo serio "acotó mientras se masajeaba la barbilla"

Hiroki: Eso es lo que me dijeron los informantes, al parecer dos de los Gatos Leopardos más poderosos se encuentran camuflados en tu región o algo asi. Debemos tener cuidado, de seguro van a atacar pronto.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Sabes algo más?

Hiroki: Si, al parecer van por una tal perla de Shikon, aunque dicen que aun esta en duda su existencia.

Inu No Taisho: ¿La perla de Shikon? ¿Qué es eso?

Hiroki: Al parecer es una joya que puede conceder cualquier tipo de deseo, puede ser utilizada por yokais, humanos o hanyous en su defecto.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Y que querrian los gatos?

Hiroki: Poder... O eso creo

El General Perro quedo pensativo, observando al Lord del Norte.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

Hiroki: Unos cuatro o tres dias, porque me llegaran noticias en esos dias

Inu No Taisho: Esta bien...

Lord Hiroki se retiró de allí, dajando al General solo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

ºº/º/º/

Paso 1 día desde la llegada del Lord del Norte al palacio del Oeste. Por suerte no volvió a molestar a Sesshomaru. Izayoi se adaptaba cada vez más al palacio y a Inu No Taisho, con quién salía frecuéntemente a dar paseos por el palacio. Ella lo sabía, y él no era la exepción, ambos se habían enamorado, sólo necesitaban un empujón.

Se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, Izayoi miraba a Inu No Taisho y él a ella.

Inu No Taisho: Izayoi... "murmuró"

Izayoi: ¿Humm? "preguntó poniéndose nerviosa"

Otra de esas miradas, sus cuerpos parecían moverse por si sólos. Sus labios se rozaban, hasta que un beso surgió, el segundo entre ellos.

Izayoi: Inu No Taisho... "suspiró"

El beso tomó más intensidad, luego sus ropas fueron derritiendose entre ellos. Entre besos, caricias... ambos individuos se volvieron uno, sin necesidad de palabras, sólo miradas. En medio del éxtasis el inu daiyokai la mordió en el cuello, dejándo una marca. La había marcado cómo su pareja.

Izayoi: Ahhh Inu!

Inu No Taisho: Te amo, Izayoi

Izayoi: "sonrojada" Yo también...

Ambos se sonrieron, el tiempo había parado para ellos. Desprovistos de cualquier cosa, no sabían que nuevamente era observados por una mirada llena de malicia

El General Perro decidió volver al palacio, pues despues de dejarla tendría que salir por unos problemas en el Norte del Oeste, el cual había sido atacado por gatos, según uno de sus soldados. Inu No Taisho e Izayoi volvieron al palacio tomados de la mano, sonrojados. La marca en el cuello de Izayoi dejaba a cada soldado y siervo boquiabiertos, en shock. La muchacha había sido marcada cómo la pareja oficial de Inu No Taisho, y eso los dejaba impactados, auque sabían que entre el General y la humana había algo. Ninguno se animaba a decir nada, era conocido que la mayoria de los yokais odiaban a los humanos y hanyous, pero cuestionar las acciones de Inu No Taisho era un acto suicida.

En el camino se cruzaron con Ayato, quién al ver la situación hizo una gran reverencia.

Ayato: Señor, Mi señora "saludó"

Izayoi: No me llames asi "pidió sonrojada"

Ayato: Lo siento mi señora, ahora usted es la hembra de mi señor, y por lo tanto superior a mí

Izayoi quedó sorprendida por aquello, mirándo a Inu No Taisho, quien le sonrió.

Inu No Taisho: Ayato retírate "ordenó y el soldado obedeció"

Antes de que la humana pudiera decir algo Inu No Taisho la besó, apasionadamente, sin arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Ella sonrió y le correspondió, luego habría tiempo de explicaciones.

ººº/ººº/

Sesshomaru y Ryukosusei se hallaban besándose en la habitación del menor. Últimamente la relación entre ellos había mejorado mucho, claro que la posesividad del mayor incomodaba a Sesshomaru. Las manos del dragón se trasladaron a las caderas el muchacho, quien sonrió profundizando el beso.

Ryukotsusei: Hermoso... "lo halagó el dragón"

Sesshomaru: Ryuu ahh "gimió cuando las caricias tocaron su trasero"

Ryukotsusei: Te amo, me disculpo, los amo "besándolo"

Sesshomaru se encontraba feliz, nuevamente feliz. Ahora se entregaba al dragón voluntariamente, claro que con Hiroki, la humana y su padre prescentes no habían podido hacerlo hasta el momento, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con besos, toques y sonrisas.

Ryukotsusei nalgeó suavemente al cachorro, haciendo que este se sonrojara, aquello le había encantado, pero no lo diría. Otra más, mientras sus labios se unian hambrientos.

Sesshomaru: R-Ryuu... "suspiró"

Ryukotsusei: Debo irme cachorro... "dijo este con tristeza"

Sesshomaru: ¿ Qué? "preguntó indignado"

Ryukotsusei: Tu padre llegó y debo ayudarlo con los asuntos del reino, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto

Sesshomaru hizo un puchero, últimamente la tentación aumentaba. No lo amaba, no lo había perdonado del todo, pero quería ser feliz, aunque sea falso. Escucho unas risillas de parte del dragón, y recibió otro beso.

Ryukotsusei: Mejor me voy hermoso, antes de que me tiente demasiado y ya no pueda hacerlo

Sesshomaru asintió y lo acompaño a la puerta. Sonrió de medio lado cuando el dragón se retiró, no sin antes darle otra nalgada.

¿Si el amor es falso, se puede ser feliz?

ºº/º/º/

Ryukotsusei hiba caminando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos tenían cierto brillo, cierta obseción. Lo amaba, lo deseaba. Era su vida y NADIE se lo quitaría.

Llego a la oficina del Lord, y quedo en shock al ver a Izayoi. Su boca estaba abierta, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Inu No Taisho lo miraba de igual manera, y la humana estaba sonrojada.

El dragón le hizo una reverencia mientras reía levemente, el no era idiota, sabía que eso tarde o temprano sucedería.

Ryukotsusei: Mi señora, la felicito "dijo"

Izayoi: Por favor, llamamé por mi nombre "pidió"

Inu No Taisho: Ryuu, a que te la esperabas "murmuró riendo"

Ryukosusei: Por supuesto, te conozco cómo la palma de mi mano

ººº/º/º/º

Sesshomaru había sentido hambre, últimamente su apetito había aumentado con su embarazo. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. Caminó por los pasillos, los cuales estaban solitarios. Una prescencia lo incomodo, sintió detrás de él a Hiroki, y eso le asusto. Se volteó.

Hiroki: Hola hermosura

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué deseas? "preguntó intentando sonar duro"

Hiroki: ¿Qué deseo? Tenerte en mi cama esta noche "le respondió con una sonrisa seductora"

Sesshomaru: Hablo enserio "masculló enojándose"

Hiroki lo acorraló contra la pared, apresando sus manos fuertemente. Sesshomaru lo mordió en el cuello y con sus garras lo lastimó en el pecho. El Lord del Norte sonrió cinicamente, dándole una bofetada y amarrando sus manos con su látigo venenoso, lo cual lastimó un poco la piel del más joven.

Sesshomaru: Maldito sueltame!

Hiroki hizo todo lo contrario, allí, en medio del pasillo, lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura con un mano, y con a otra apresó su trasero fuertemente haciendole quejarse un poco. Sesshomaru se asustó y le gruñó. Hiba a transformarse para luchar, cuando Hiroki lo muerde inyectando gran cantidad de su veneno. El era joven y aun no había entrenado lo suficiente cómo para poder resistir el veneno de un daiyokai muy superior a él. El efecto no era cómo el de Ryukotsusei, simplemente lo dejó más débil, incapaz de transformarse porque eso lleva mucha energía.

Con mucho asco y repulsión sintió los labios de Hiroki contra los suyos, besándolo brutalmente y mordiéndolo fuertemente para poder entrar a su boca, ocasionando que una o dos gotas de sangre salieran del labios del más joven. Sesshomaru se quejaba e intentaba morderlo, safarse de su agarre, pero aquel daiyokai era demasiado poderoso para él, por lo que no lo logró. Quería llorar, no otra vez pensaba. La mano en su cintura cayó en su entrepierna, haciendo que se estremeciera.

No podía respirar, pero el otro no lo dejaba en paz. De pronto sintió cómo alguien jalaba al otro daiyokai, al abrir lo ojso notó con horror como Ryukotsusei tenía a Hiroki por el cuello mientras rasgaba su estómago.

Hiroki: Ahhh "gruñó de dolor"

Ryukotsusei: Te lo advertí bastardo

Sesshomaru: Deténte! "pidió horrorizado al ver que hiba a matarlo"

Ahora la mirada furiosa de Ryukotsusei cayó sobre él, mostraba furia, odio, obseción..eso no era la mirada dulce que le había dedicado aquella vez en el campo de rosas, era una que daba miedo. Los ojos del ojigris se volvieron rojos de la furia, y Sesshomaru recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo escupir sangre. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba dolido el joven peliplateado.

Hiroki había aprovechado para huir a su región, o al menos lejos de allí, lejos de los dos yokais, y arrepintiéndose de sus desiciones de acosar al cachorro Taisho.

Sesshomaru: ¿Ryuu? "preguntó temeroso"

Ryukotsusei: Maldita perra, asi que pensabas engañarme...te enseñare quién manda aquí


	5. Chapter 5

Ryukotsusei conversaba amenamente con Inu No Taisho e Izayoi, pero el primero masculló algo sobre que una parte de la región del Oeste había sido atacada y se retiró, para verificar de que todo estuviese bien.

El General Perro había besado a Izayoi antes de retirase, lo cual ocasiono una sonrisa traviesa de parte del dragón, un sonrojo de la humana y un gruñido de Inu No Taisho.

Izayoi: Ten cuidado amor "le dijo preocupada, arrancándole una sonrisa al General"

Inu No Taisho: Por supuesto querida "respondió "

Izayoi cortezmente se retiró para comenzar sus lecciones, como pronto sería lady del Oeste debía aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas costumbres yokais, según le había dicho Inu No Taisho.

Ryukotsusei sonrió ante esto, cuando no sintió más a Inu No Taisho ni Izayoi salió de allí, dispuesto a terminar lo que había comenzado con Sesshomaru. Hiba feliz, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios, pensando en que posición se lo haría, cuando una imagen lo dejó impactado. Estaba SU Sesshomaru acorralado contra una pared, con las manos atadas por un látigo que quemaba su piel ligeramente, siendo besado por Hiroki! Y las manos de este apretando su trasero y la otra en su entrepierna. Un gruñido se escapo de sus labios, la ira lo dominó, ESTABA TOCÁNDO Y BESÁNDO A SU SESSHOMARU. Sus instintos asesinos despertaron, se lanzó hacía el Lord del Norte, con el fijo pensamiento que estaba por violar a Sesshomaru. Lo tomó por sorpresa, apresando su cuello y clavando sus garras con rabia en el estómago del contrario, manchándose de sangre y escuchando gemidos y gruñidos de dolor, todo con una sonrisa satisfecha. NADIE TOCARÍA A SU SESSHOMARU.

Sesshomaru: Por favor detente!

La voz horrorizada de Sesshomaru hizo que se diera cuenta de todo con gran dolor por la traición por lapersona que amaba...entonces eran amantes, y el estaba defendiéndolo. Se volteó y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar. Sintió como Hiroki se escapaba pero no le tomó importancia, luego se encargaría de él. Ahora estaba dolido por la traición de la persona que amaba, el era suyo, SOLO SUYO. Esos pensamientos, el imaginarse a Sesshomaru siendo embestido por una persona tan desagradable cómo Hiroki, causaron que perdiera el control de si mismo, ya no sabía que hacer, simplemente...simplemente reclamaría lo que era suyo. Ahora su bestia hablaba y accionaba.

Ryukotsusei: Maldita perra, te enseñare quién manda aquí!

Nadie podía interponerse en su camino de venganza, Inu No Taisho no se encontraba y eso era suficiente, el único yokai allí que podía enfrentarlo. Ver la mirada atemorizada de Sesshomaru lo complació, ese cachorro tenía que aprender quien era su alfa, y un buen castigo se lo haría entender. Inconcientemente se relamió los labios. Le enseñaría quién mandaba allí.

Lo tomó fuertemente por la cabellera plateada, comenzando a arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

Sesshomaru: Ahh "se quejaba con dolor" Por favor escuchame, me estás haciendo daño!

Ryukotsusei: No voy a dejar que te justifiques, perra "gruñó"

Sesshomaru: Yo no hize nada, lo juro!

Ryukotsusei no lo escuchó, lo arrastró hacía su uno de los sótanos del palacio, allí lo castigaría. Apenas cerró la puerta lo abofeteó nuevamente, escuchando la queja del cachorro. Lo amaba, y porque lo amaba lo castigaría. A veces el amoe verdadero duele,le dolería castigar a su preciado cachorro, pero era necesario. Sus ojos estaban llenos de locura y celos.

Sesshomaru temía por su cachorro, no quería que le hiciera daño. Estaba asustado, y desconocia esa faceta tan agresiva del daiyokai dragón. Ahora todos aquellos sentimientos de perdón estaban disipándose, el dolor en su mejilla no ayudaba tampoco.

Ryukotsusei estaba enfurecido y perdido por la ira, que no pensaba cuando comenzaba a golpear fuertemente el estómago de Sesshomaru, cómo también su rostro y demás partes del cuerpo. El dragón lo golpeó tan fuerte en su estómago que Sesshomaru gritó, y más cuando sintió, horrorizado, algo líquido escurriéndose entre sus piernas.

Sesshomaru: NO! Por favor detente, no, lo mátaras. Te lo ruego "rogó entre lágrimas"

Lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, el dragón había prometido no volver a hacerle daño, sin embargo allí estaba. Intentó defenderse, pero los golpes y el veneno se lo impedian, m´-as que aquel daiyokai era mil veces superior a él en poder.

Ryukotsusei ya no escuchaba, simplemente se dedicaba a golpear al cachorro. De pronto desgarró toda la ropa de su pareja, se desvistió él y lo penetró sin preparación ni nada, como correspondía, él era el único que podía introducirse en aquel joven cuerpo.

Sesshomaru gritó agonizante, las lágrimas ya no tenían control, el dolor era insoportable, parecía que el dragón hiba a partirlo en miles de fracmentos. Incluso peor que su primera vez, escuchó aquellos gruñidos de placer del que estaba sobre él, y luego sin compasión comenzo a ser embestido cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Sintió con horror sangre derramarse entre sus piernas.

Sesshomaru: Nghtttttt, por favor, Ryuu... DETENTE te lo suplico, le haces daño..me duele mucho "suplicó llorando por el dolor en su interior, era muy intenso"

Ryukotsusei: No te dolía cuando eras follado por Hiroki ¿No? De seguro gemías cómo la perra que eres, pero no te preocupes cariño, te perdono, te enseñaré a respetarme y verme como el único. Despues de todo tu ERES MIO Y SI NO ERES MIO NO LE PERTENEZERAS A NADIE!

Sesshomaru gritaba completamente agonizante, el dolor en su interior era terrible. Esperaba que fuera sólo un mal sueño, aunque era imposible. No entendía las palabras de Ryukotsusei, él nunca lo había engañado, y jamás podría haberlo hecho en un día, de seguro el dragón estaba alucinando e inventando por los celos.

Suplicas, sangre, ruegos... el dragón clavó sus garras en las caderas de Sesshomaru para poder penetrarlo con aun más fuerza. El inu lloraba, y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido de tanto dolor. Ryukotsusei lo puso en cuatro, en diversas posiciones. Ahora Sesshomaru recordaba todo aquel odio, promesas rotas. El había dicho que no volvería a golpearlo, a castigarlo no violarlo..ahora... ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? Era imposible. Ryukotsusei liberó un lado de sus caderas para poder castigarlo aun más, clavándola en el estómago, haciendo que las lágrimas aumentaran. No había podido hacer nada, era un pésimo sumiso, ni siquiera había podido proteger al cachorro, que de seguro ya estaba muerto. Lágrimas por su cachorro perdido, por aquel ser que de seguro no había podido ni podrá traer a este mundo.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, a Ryukotsusei, había reflexionado sobre perdonarlo...había ocultado todo el dolor y odio que sentía hacia él, tal vez porque era la primera persona que verdaderamente fue importante en su vida que lo tracionó, porque no había querido perder aquel cariño... o tal vez por sus estupidos sueños de una vida feliz.

Ryukotsusei: Ahhh oh si, te amo, tú eres sólo mio

Más espasmos de dolor surgieron en Sesshomaru cuando fue llenado por la sustancia del dragón, quién llego a un estupendo climax.  
Ya no creia tener lágrimas para derramar, no había nada que no fuese odio y tristeza por la perdida de su cachorro. Sintió cómo el dragón se retiró, pero no sintió más nada, ya que sus parpados pesaban tanto, hartos de derramar lágrimas, adoloridos. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a sus ordenes, estaba inerte. Lo único que alcanzó a sentir fue algo liquido salir por su boca, y por su aroma lo dedujo cómo sangre. Luego no supo nada más, porque se sumergió en la fria y tranquizadora inconciencia. Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada. En ese lugar que era sólo suyo, negro y frio, como se encontraban sus emociones ahora.. él se entendía, era el único.

ºº/º/º/

Izayoi escuchaba a la mujer yokai delante de ella, era delgada en todos los aspectos, morena, de pelo azul y ojos verdes. La miraba con rabia, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Hikari: Y asi fue... bién Señora, hemos terminado con sus clases

Izayoi: Muchas gracias

La joven y futura lady esperaba ese momento para salir corriendo. Ayato apareció con una sonrisa.

Ayato: Señora, el señor Inu No Taisho me pidió personalmente que la acompañara a conocer el palacio "informó con una reverencia"

Izayoi: Oh que bien, por favor le pidó que me lo enseñe "pidió correspondiendo a la sonrisa"

Comenzaron a caminar, el General Ayato le mostró todo el palacio, jardines, salones de entrenamientos, las salas de Estar, los largos pasillos con habitaciones, un salón oscuro y silencioso donde se mostraban todos cuadros con un miembro de la gran familia Taisho inu pintados, entre ellos Inu No Taisho, su hijo, una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Sesshomaru y demás personajes que no reconocía.

Izayoi: Disculpe Ayato "llamó su atención"

Ayato: Diga Señora

Izayoi: ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Izayoi señaló a la mujer parecida a Sesshomaru, era hermosa, esbelta, de piel blanca y ojos dorados, dos marcas con formas de rayos violetas en sus mejillas, su sedoso y largo cabello blanco atado en dos coletas, vestida con kimonos finos en colores lilas, azules y blancos, con una larga estola cómo la de Inu No Taisho envuelta en sus dos brazos.

Ayato: Es la antigua lady del Oeste, la Señora Irasue

Izayoi: ¿Donde esta ella? "preguntó"

Ayato: La señora murió cuando dio a luz al joven Sesshomaru, prefirió dar su vida para que nazca que dejarlo morir "dijo con nostalgia"

Izayoi: "entristecida" Que buena mujer realmente, dar la vida por su hijo... "murmuró con una sonrisa triste"

Ayato le sonreia, pero de un momento a otro frunció el ceño, olisqueando fuertemente. Más cuando se escuchó un grito.

Izayoi: "con gracia" ¿Sucede algo? "preguntó"

Ayato: No lo se, ese aroma es...

De pronto sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

Ayato: Es el aroma de la sangre del joven Sesshomaru "masculló con preocupación"

Izayoi: "sorprendida" ¿Se habra cortado? "preguntó"

Ayato: No, pues es el aroma de una gran perdida de sangre. Disculpe mi Señora, debo ir a ver que ocurre, mandare a Hikari para que la recoja.

Izayoi no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que como un flash Ayato desapareció por donde vinieron. El general le guardaba mucho cariño desde que era un cachorro a Sesshomaru, y le preocupaba que el aroma de su sangre hubiese llegado tan lejos, lo cual significaba que se trataba de algo verdaderamente grave. El aroma lo guió hasta uno de los sótanos y eso le preocupo aun más. Cuando hiba a entrar Ryukotsusei salia de allí, sus ropas estaban manchadas de la sangre del príncipe, y el aroma impregnado en el daiyokai dragón. Se enfureció y comenzó a gruñir, eso sólo podía suceder de una sola manera.

Ayato: Maldito, ¿Qué le hicistes al príncipe? "cuestionó"

Ryukotsusei: No es asunto tuyo soldado "le respondió con burla"

Ayato se enfureció y con sus garras atacó al dragón, aunque este era mucho más fuerte que él. El General logró lastimar el brazo derecho, pero recibió un gruñido a cambió y fue estampado contra la pared cuando recibió un muy fuerte golpe en el estómago. Ryukotsusei huyó, si no fuera porque sabía que algo muy malo le había sucedido al cachorro de Inu No Taisho lo hubiese seguido y dado su merecido, pero quejándose un poco bajó al sótano. La imagen le hizo derramar una lágrima. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Por lo menos lo dejó con los hakamas, pensó. El semen y la sangre se mezclaban en gotas, el rostro y pecho de su príncipe estaban moretoneados y rasguñados.

Una furia tremenda lo invadió, quería seguir al bastardo, pero prefirió ayudar a su joven Sesshomaru. Lo tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial, y lo más rápido que pudo lo llevo con Kaede, que a pesar de ser sierva también era la curandera del palacio. Cuando llegó y Kaede lo vio y luego al cachorro también derramó una lágrima.

Ayato: Kaede... "murmuró con rabia y dolor"

Kaede: Le hemos fallado terriblemente a la Señora Irasue y al Señor Inu No Taisho "sollozó"

Ayato lo recostó en una camilla que la sierva anciana le señaló y luego salió de la habitación para darles privacidad.

Kaede comenzó a llorar al ver cada herida, era su culpa, por no hablar. Si lo hubiese hecho esa situación podría haberse evitado. No merecía vivir despues de aquello.

El niño de Sesshomaru estaba muerto, eso era seguro. Le bajó los hakamas a su niño para ver y eso la enfureció, Ryukotsusei era un completo bastardo. Comenzó a curar sus heridas, aunque tardaría mucho en sanar, pero en especial las de su corazón.

Contusiones, rasguños y demás en su pecho, piernas, muslos todo. Cuando Inu No Taisho se enterara habría problemas, y de seguro guerra.

Comenzó a escuchar quejidos, y vio con alivio cómo Sesshomaru empezaba a despertar.

Sesshomaru veia entrecortado, realmente casi no lo hacía. Sentía todo lejos, voces que lo llamaban, pero a gran distancia de donde se encontraba. Todo le dolía, sentía sangre y ungumentos que ardian en sus heridas. No había sido un mal sueño, había sucedido de verdad. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar con dolor y culpabilidad.

Sesshomaru: Kaede "susurró cuando por fin puedo divisar a la anciana"

Kaede: "llorando" Quedate quieto mi niño, todavía me falta curar muchas heridas en tu pecho "sollozó"

Sesshomaru: Lo perdí... "llorisqueo"...Soy un pésimo yokai sumiso, no pude proteger a mi cachorro ahhh "gruñó de dolor cuando el ungumento pasó por una herida muy abierta"

Sesshomaru no dejaba de retorserse de dolor, haciendo llorar y sentir más culpabilidad a la anciana.

Kaede: Ayato, por favor ayúdame "pidió mientras sostenía al príncipe"

Al mismo momento que se escuchó su nombre el General entró, quedando boquiabierto al ver lo lastimado que se encontraba Sesshomaru sin ropa. Fue puro instinto, lo tomó suavemente or los brazos, para sostenerlo y dejar que la mujer yokai lo curara.

Ayato: Por favor mi príncipe resista "pidió"

Sesshomaru: Déjalas asi Kaede! Duele!

Kaede: No puedo mi niño, pueden infectarse y dolera más siendo más grave,

Con los forcejeos de príncipes estuvieron una hora para poder curar un par de heridas, pero aun quedaban muchas y sus gritos de alejensen y quejidos se escuchaban por todo el palacio. Tuvieron que decirle a muchos siervos que habían preguntado que no se entrometieran.

En uno de esos momentos Sesshomaru logró safarse del agarre del General y saltar de la camilla, aunque el dolor lo hizo gritar y caer nuevamente en una de las esquinas de la habitación, abrazándose a si mismo, abriendo algunas heridas.

Ayato: Mi príncipe, por favor déjese curarse "rogó"

Para esos momentos el General ya había mandado a Hikari por Izayoi, y su uniforme estaba manchado por la sangre del cachorro, al igual que Kaede.

Kaede: Está lastimándose aun más!

Intentaron acercarse y tomarlo por la fuerza, pero Sesshomaru había entrado en un completo shock y con miedo los atacaba. Estaban desesperados sin saber que hacer.

Sesshomaru: Déjame Ryukotsusei, por favor, me duele!

Eso les rompió el corazón a los dos yokais, quienes lo miraron con lastima, sin saber que hacer para que se quedara quieto y curarlo.

º/º/º/

Inu No Taisho estaba algo molesto, ya que un un pequeño grupo de Gatos Leopardo habían invadido una aldea de yokais kitsunes y destruido todo aquello, matando a muchos de esa clase de yokais.

Con un gruñido regresó a su palacio, lo cual le tardó un buen rato. Se preocupo cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor y pedidos de alejarse de su hijo. No necesito más nada, fue lo más rápido posible a donde escuchaba todo aquello. Algo se rompió en él cuando llegó a la habitación donde Kaede y Ayato intentaban tomar al príncipe, el cual estaba todo lastimado. Los hizo a un lado eh intento tomar a su cachorro, estaba angustiado y preocupado. Le dolió cuando Sesshomaru intentó atacarle. Y confirmó sus sospechas, las cuales había intentado negar. Sesshomaru realmente había sido violado por Ryukotsusei.

Sesshomaru: Nooo, no te me acerques, basta!

Ayato: Mi Señor, que bueno que halla venido, necesitamos que nos ayude a sostener al joven para poder curarlo "pidió"

Inu No Taisho: "con sus ojos rojos de la ira" ¿Donde esta el bastardo"

El aroma de Ryukotsusei lo impregnaba por completo a Sesshomaru, y no había que ser un genio para saber lo que le había sucedido. Estaba dolido, decepcionado de si mismo, muy angustiado, pero la ira dominaba. Su amado hijo en ese estado lo rompía, haciéndole sentir un pésimo padre, y que la había fallado a la promesa que le hizo a su esposa de que le cuidaría.

Ayato: No lo sé mi Señor, escapó "confesó cabizbajo"

Inu No Taisho no lloraría con esos dos presentes, intentó volverse a acercar a su niño, pero este suplicaba agonizante que no lo hiciera.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru! "llamó con voz autoritaria" No soy ese bastardo, soy papá, no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo "finalizó con una voz más suave, aunque reflejaba la angustia por la que pasaba en ese momento"

Sesshomaru dejó de gritar para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas. De pronto sintió alguien abrazarle, y ese era su cachorro, quien se había refugiado en el pecho de su padre. Ayato se retiró, viendo que ya no era de ayuda.¡ sino que más bien estorbaría.

Inu No Taisho comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, y luego lo sostuvo, ayudándole a Kaede a curarlo. Sesshomaru empezó a quejarse por el dolor y ardor, pero Inu No Taisho lo sostenía firmemente mientras lo consolaba.

Sesshomaru: No te vayas, Papá "llorisqueó abrazándose a él como si fuera capaz de abandonarlo"

Inu No Taisho: Shhhh no me ire, aquí estoy "le respondió"

En cuanto viera a Ryukotsusei duplicaría o más bien triplicaría el dolor por el cual pasaba su muchacho en ese momento. Esa era una promesa. Minutos agonizantes despues, Kaede terminó.

Kaede: Sesshomaru "mirándolo a los ojos" Perdistes a tu hijo "se lo confirmó"

Sesshomaru volvió a llorar fuerte, sintiéndose una pésima madre. En cambio Inu No Taisho había quedado en shock, ¿Sesshomaru había estado embarazado cuando recibió tal tortura? Ahora si estaba furioso y sentía mucho dolor por Sesshomaru, tanto que un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Lo abrazó con cuidado, sintiendo su estremecimiento.

Inu No Taisho: Yo te voy a proteger Sessh "le murmuró"

Sesshomaru lloraba cada vez más despacio, hasta que quedo dormido. En ese momento Kaede se acercó al General Perro.

Kaede: Mi Señor, por favor máteme, yo no pude evitarlo "confesó la anciana cabizbaja"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Lo sabías? "preguntó incrédulo y muy molesto"

Kaede: Si, el se desmayo cuando descubrió su embarazo, lo curé y me confesó todo, pero me rogó que nada dijera porque lo hiba a solucionar él y porque el bastardo lo extorcionaba con algo "confesó encolerizada al recordarlo"

Inu No Taisho gruñó al descubri aquello, lo haría sufrir más que nada al bastardo que alguna vez había llamado amigo. A la mierda todo.

Se dirigió a Kaede, y comprensivo respondió.

Inu No Taisho: No fue tu culpa lo que pasó-

Kaede se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. No era el momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Unos cuantos gemidos de dolor salieron de su boca cuando despertó. Se sentía completamente adolorido, en todas partes de su cuerpo, pero en especial en su estómago y entrada. Llorisqueó nuevamente cuando recordó las palabras de Kaede, no había podido proteger a su niño.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Te sientes mejor?

En ese momento Sesshomaru se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación, en la de su padre para ser más exactos, recostado en la gran cama, y que a su lado se encontraba el Gran General. Lo recordó, Inu No Taisho le había ayudado a salir de aquel shock, y probablemente se sentiria muy decepcionado de verle llorar tanto. Esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando sintió cómo el mayor le abrazaba muy suavemente, ya que sintió dolor incluso con ese mínimo contacto.

Inu No Taisho: Mi niño hermoso, lo siento mucho, el no poder protegerte "se disculpó" También siento todo lo que paso "le murmuró"

Sesshomaru: Papá, ¿Donde esta? "preguntó temeroso"

Inu No Taisho: "serio" No lo se, pero ten por seguro que no volvera a acercarse a ti

Sesshomaru: Lo perdí, mi hijo "sollozó mientras acariciaba su plano estómago"

Inu No Taisho lo miró con lastima y culpabilidad, el había permitido que alguien se hubiese acercado tanto a su niño. Le acarició la mejilla, el no sería llamado el gran General Inu No Taisho sino se vengaba terriblemente del dragón bastardo de Ryukotsusei.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes? "preguntó uniendo sus frentes"

Sesshomaru:... Él había prometido no volver a hacerme daño... me deje llevar...no quería esto "sollozó avergonzado"

El Gran General lo miró con pena, probablemente Sesshomaru se había dejado llevar por las emociones del placer por ser tan joven e inocente y por la desesperación de ser traicionado por alguien tan cercano a él.

Inu No Taisho: Tendrías que habérmelo dicho la primera vez que sucedió "se quejó"

Sesshomaru: Lo siento "se disculpó llorando"

Inu No Taisho intentaba tranquilizarse, pero ver a su cachorro asi lo enloquecía. No hizo más preguntas, simplemente acarició el cabello de Sesshomaru. Ya había mandado a más de la mitad de su ejército en busca del bastardo, hace horas.

Inu No Taisho: Debes comer algo "ordenó"

Su hijo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuese lamentarse, tocarse su lastimado estómago, e intentar dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que sucederle a él? El nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho eran muy angustiantes.

Kaede entró en la habitación cuando fue llamada por el Gran General, traía una bandeja de comida que lo hizo asquear.

Kaede: Mi niño, por favor coma algo

Sesshomaru: Llévatelo "ordenó desviando la mirada"

Inu No Taisho: Kaede deja la comida y retírate

Kaede: Con permiso "obedeció"

Cuando estuvieron a solas Inu No Taisho tómo los alimentos, acercándolos a Sesshomaru, quién lo miró cansado.

Sesshomaru: No quiero "se negó"

Inu No Taisho: Solo un poco "pidió acercándola"

Sesshomaru: Acabo de perder a mi hijo, lo menos que quiero hacer es comer "reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos"

Inu No Taisho lo observó suspirando tristemente. Alejó la bandeja y se recostó al lado de su cachorro.

Inu No Taisho: Entonces descansa, pero despues come!

El menor sonrió debilmente, acorrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

ººº/º/º/º/

Tres dias más pasaron. Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más deprimido, sin ganas de comer ni salir, aunque todavía estaba en plena recuperación, por lo que no salía de la habitación de su padre. Por las noche tenía pesadillas, en especial una donde el bastardo de Ryukotsusei le mostraba el feto de su hijo. Era puro desconsuelo, pero contaba con Inu No Taisho quién dormía con él y le protegía. Izayoi dormía en su habitación, y comprendía que su pareja quería demasiado a su hijo, y le daba ternura, y repulsión al pensar lo que el supuesto mejor amigo de su amado le había hecho. Inu No Taisho estaba furioso y ella lo sabía, y no lo culpaba.

En la habitación de Inu No Taisho se encontraba el menor dándose un baño. Las heridas seguían siendo dolorosas, pero podía levantarse y bañarse sin necesidad de nadie, despues de todo el tiempo de curación de un yokai y más de un inuyokai era rápido. Acariciaba su estómago, ahora sin prescencia ni energía alguna. Ya no lloraba, no tenía ni lágrimas ni ganas de hacerlo. Su depresión aumentaba, necesitaba salir de allí.

Se secó despacio, y se vistió con un kimono gris, con el obi negro y detalles dorados. Su cabello lo dejo libre, cómo siempre. Se miró al espejo, su rostro se veiá demacrado, con ojeras y ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Estaba mucho más delgado, y su palidez era acentuada. Suspiró y a paso lento salió de la habitación, había tomado una desición.

En el camino se encontro con Ayato en uno de los pasillos.

Ayato: Joven príncipe, ¿Cómo se siente? "preguntó serio"

Sesshomaru estaba conciente de que aquel yokai lo había ayudado, a sostenerlo y a rescatarlo de aquel sótano.

Sesshomaru: …..

Era incapaz de responder sin agregar sarcasmo o desprecio, y no quería hacerlo con aquel general, por lo que guardo silencio.

Era un silencio incomodo, y eso molestaba a Sesshomaru.

Ayato: Descuide no tiene que responder "con una sonrisa" El señor Inu No Taisho no se encuentra "informó"

El más joven se extraño por esto.

Sesshomaru: ¿Sabes donde esta? "preguntó"

Ayato: Al parecer los Gatos Leopardo han atacado una parte del Oeste, y su padre fue a verificar que todo estuviese bien "respodió"

Sesshomaru: Ya veo "desepcionado"

Sesshomaru sin poder soportar más aquello siguió caminando.

Ayato: ¿A donde va prícipe? "custionó con preocupación"

Sesshomaru: A caminar

Ayato: Lo acompaño

Aquella afirmación lo molesto, pero no dijo nada. De seguro debian ser ordenes de su padre. Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a los jardines. Sesshomaru apretó los puños al recordar que allí era uno de los primeros lugares donde Ryukotsusei lo violó. Al parecer Ayato se dió cuenta.

Ayato: ¿Joven Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: No pasa nada

El flequillo plateado ensombrecía sus ojos, y un apice de furia lo invadió cuando sintió aquella detestable energía. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos con sólo percebir su aroma, ¿Qué hacia ese bastardo allí?

Ayato: Lord Hiroki "murmuró sorprendido"

Sesshomaru: Maldito "gruñó"

Ayato: Jov...

No pudo decir nada, ya que Sesshomaru había hido directo hacia esa energía, la cual pertenecia al causante de que Ryukotsusei lo golpeara hasta hacerle perder a su lindo cachorro. Estaba cegado por la furia, simplemente no podía contenerse, no importaba sus heridas ni que aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte que él. Aunque sabía que de él no era la culpa, sino de si mismo, por permitir todo aquello sin decir una sola palabra, por su egoismo en ser feliz aunque no fuera verdadero, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera encolerizado. Lo había tocado y tratado de violar, ahora ya no creía que podía perdonar a alguien asi.

Cuando llego a la entrada del palacio, cegado por la furia, se lanzó directo a la yugular de aquel hombre, aquel maldito. Le dolía mucho su cuerpo, pero la ira te hacía más fuerte, ¿No?

Hiroki, quién estaba un poco atemorizado por el rostro de Sesshomaru, se defendió dándole un puñetazo en el labio al joven yokai, quien gruñó y lo mordió directo en el cuello.

Hiroki: Maldito, suéltame! Argg "se quejó"

Sesshomaru/yako: Pagaras caro, Escoria!

Sin importarle si le costaba energía o simplemente abria heridas, se transformó en su verdadera forma, la cual consistia en un gran perro blanco con una luna en la frente, al ser joven no era muy grande en comparación con otro, pero para su edad era muy grande.

Hiroki lo imitó, al contrario de Sesshomaru su pelaje era negro y mucho más grade. Realmente el Lord del Norte no era conciente de lo que había causado con Sesshomaru y Ryukotsusei, pero hiba a defenderse. En realidad aun estaba algo herido por haber peleado contra el dragón, pero estaba curándose rápidamente.

Ayato, quién había seguido al joven príncipe, se horrorizo ante aquello, si Inu No Taisho llegaba y veía la escena lo colgaría, por lo que también se transformó para poder separarlos.

Los siervos y soldados del palacio no sabian que hacer, por lo cual se ocultaron dentro de este, claro mirando la pelea entre los tres inuyokais.

Sesshomaru parecía sacar poder de algun lugar de si que no conocía, realmente estaba muy enojado, y toda la debilidad que sentía y flata de energía estaban disipándose, dejando a un fuerte inuyokai orgulloso con sed de venganza. El sólo pensar que su cachorro podría haber nacido y nada de aquella situación hubiese sucedido lo llenaba de odio.

Los tres inuyokai gruñian amenazantes, Sesshomaru, esquivando a Ayato, comenzó a atacar a Hiroki, quién lo muerde en una pata. Aquello no fue suficiente, ya que el más joven lo muerde directo en el cuello, intentando arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo.

Gruñidos provenian de las gargantas de ambos, y Ayato intento acercarse al príncipe y retirarlo suavemente, pero una patada de este lo hizo estrellar sorprendido contra una pared del palacio. Aquella fuerza era descomunal, desconocida para el inu mayor, incluyendo para Sesshomaru, quién al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su verdadera fuerza.

La sangre de Hiroki escurría por los grandos colmillos del más joven, mientras que el adulto intentaba safarse y gritaba de dolor. Sesshomaru sintiendo satisfacción al verle sufrir al menos una pizca de lo que él había sufrido, lo araña o más bien clava sus garras en el estómago del más viejo, mientras que este intenta morderle sin éxito.

Hiroki comenzaba a desesperarse, sin poder creer que aquel joven al cual había acorralado con tanta facilidad ahora estuviese a punto de matarlo.

Ayato, viendo que el príncipe estaba descontrolándose por tanto odio, los atropella a ambos contra otra de las paredes del palacio, logrando que Hiroki pudiese safarse de los colmillos y garras del más joven. Ayato comenzó a gruñirles a ambos, con clara señal de advertencia, en especial para Hiroki.

El Lord del Norte vuelve a su forma humanoide, tomándose de su garganta gravemente herida, al igual que de su estómago con el mismo grado de gravedad. Ayato lo sigue, y Sesshomaru igual.

El General de las tierras del Oeste intenta tomar con sus fuertes brazos al príncipe, quién gruñía y se removía furioso con un solo pensamiento: MATAR, MATAR, TORTURAR, DESGARRAR CARNE, MATAR. Los instintos asesinos del joven lo dominaban, mientras que los siervos, soldados, Ayato y el mismo Hiroki se encontraban atemorizados por la nueva faceta del más joven, al cual siempre habian conocido como una persona tranquila, amable y simpática.

Sesshomaru/Yako: VOY...A...DESPEDAZARTE!

Los ojos del más joven se encontraban fijos en el cuerpo del Hiroki, dominado por aquellos pensamientos sangrientos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, locura, sed de sangre. El solo recordar como había sido tan brutálmente golpeado y violado, más la muerte de su cachorro, lo enfurecía, entristecia y aumentaba su sed.

Hiroki: Maldito...argh...

Ayato: YA BASTA! Lord Hiroki, váyase ahora, el Lord Inu No Taisho no se encuentra. Y usted mi príncipe, cálmese por favor "pidió"

Hiroki al ver aquella situación decidió retirarse, claro no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Sesshomaru, quien seguía gruñendo e intentando alcanzarlo. Tenía que ver a Inu No Taisho urgente, pero tampoco quería perder la vida.

ºººº/ººº/

Ryukotsusei caminaba por los extensos bosques del territorio del Este, los cuales pertenecian a los Gatos Leopardo. Si, en esos tres dias de viaje al fin había podido llegar a los territorios de esos Gatos

Despues de haber castigado tanto al cachorro sabía que tenía que dejar que lo curaran antes de volver por él, cómo también estaba conciente de que Inu No Taisho de seguro querría cortarle la cabeza y cada miembro de su cuerpo por lo que le había hecho a Sesshomaru. Pero se lo había merecido, despues de todo ERA SOLO SUYO. Tal vez se había propasado un poco, de seguro había perdido al cachorro, pero podían engendrar otros, lo importante es que su pareja lo respetara y lo tratara cómo al único.

También tenía que asesinar al mal nacido de Hiroki por tocar a SU Sesshomaru.

Tenía pensado aliarse con los gatos para poder atacar y llevarse a su Sesshomaru, tener un propio palacio y marcar al cachorro. Esos pensamientos le arrancaron una sonrisa, no sabía cuanto tiempo le llevaría eso, pero era su meta en ese momento. Vivir feliz con Sesshomaru. Una sonrisa con locura acudió a su rostro.

Sintió la prescencia de Gatos y sonrió, probablemente ya había sido detectado. Quién sabe que pasaría en aquel lugar o lo que pasaría en su reunión con el gato líder.

No fue cuestión de tiempo cuando sintió cómo alrededor de doce gatos lo rodeaban, aunque no entendía por que se tomaban la molestia, despues de todo él podría vencerlos.

Gato 1: Ryukotsusei, ¿Qué cree que hace en nuestra región?

Ryukotsusei: Vine a ver a su líder, el hecho es que no vine a atacarlos, vine a hablar con él "respondió secamente"

Gato: ¿Cual es la trampa eh? Entrar a nuestra región? No lo permitiremos!

Ryukotsusei: "hastiado" No necesito entrar, simplemente dejenme verle aquí "masculló"

¿?: ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

Se sorprendió de ver al gato Líder, pero no lo demostro.

Ryukosusei: ¿Asi que el líder les había acompañado? Esta bien, en privado "pidió"

Los gatos lo guiaron a una extraña cabaña vacia en el bosque, desde allí podía divisar el gran y alto muro, del cual no podía ver ni el principio ni el final, que rodeaba la base del Este. Y allí, cuando lo dejaron todos con el gato líder, comenzó la discución-

El líder de Los Gatos Leopardos. El nombre de este era Hanato, con el cabello anaranjado con mechones rojos, largo hasta la altura de los hombros, su piel era color chocolate, con una gran y peluda cola naranja, sus ojos eran verdes y no tenía marcas en su rostro. Ryukotsusei le explicó que quería unirse a su clan para masacrar a Oeste, lo cual sorprendido de sobremanera a Hanato

Hanato: Ajam, asi que quieres unirtenos, ¿Por qué lo harias? Despues de todo eres el mejor amigo de Inu No Taisho "mencionó"

Ryukotsusei: Siéndote sincero en estos momentos Inu No Taisho me odia, por eso no estoy en Oeste. Además de que necesito ayudarles en la invación para poder tomar algo de ese palacio que me pertenece.

Hanato: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y por qué razón tu mejor amigo te odiaría? "le preguntó incredulo"

Ryukotsusei: Bueno...es una historia difícil, de ese palacio Sesshomaru me pertenece, e Inu me odia por haberlo tomado contra su voluntad "respondió con una sonrisa"

Hanato: ¿¡Violastes al cachorro de ese hombre y aun sigues vivo!? "gritó muy consternado"

Ryukotsusei: Exacto "muy tranquilo"

La quijada del otro hombre estaba por el suelo, bien era conocida la reputación de Inu No Taisho y el extremo cuidado que mantenía para su cachorro. Cómo también era conocida la belleza que tal poseia.

Hanato al principio pensó que se trataba de una trampa, por eso acompaño a sus soldados, ya que Ryukotsusei era muy poderoso y tal poder era conocido por todos, incluso los más jóvenes. Casi se comparaba con el de Inu No Taisho. Si eso fuera de verdad la ayuda de ese hombre sería elemental, aunque también podía ser una trampa comenzar a destruirlos desde su base. Frunció el ceño de manera olimpica, era conciente de que a Inu No Taisho se le había mencionado algo sobre su secreto, la perla de Shikon, por esos malditos espias que Sur y Norte tenían a los alrededores de sus tierras, los cuales intentaba encontrar y eliminarlos.

Ryukosusei: No tengo por qué entrar en tu base si eso es lo que te preocupa, simplemente déjame quedarme en los alrededores, y dejarme atacar junto a vosotros y llevarme lo que es mio.

Hanato: ¿Y por qué no lo haces solo? "preguntó curioso"

Ryukotsusei: Inu No Taisho tiene muchos aliados, y sus soldados también. Si yo intentara a penas acercarme a su región me vencerian, en especial Inu al cual lo tengo bien enojado. Piensa, también seria bueno para ustedes tenerme en su ejercito, ¿O me equivoco? Despues de todo, su líder, Oyakata, esta muerto..

Hanato: No por mucho "murmuró"

Ryukosusei: ¿Eso quiere decir que esa tal perla de Shikon tiene que ver con la resurreción de su líder?

Hanato se sorprendió por esto, al parecer también sabian para que servía.

Hanato: ¿Cómo..?

Ryukotsusei: ¿Cómo lo se? Los espias de Hiroki lo dijeron, algo sobre una extraña perla de Shikon, la cual puede conceder cualquier deseo, y al parecer acerte.

Hanato suspiró resignado, ¿Qué hacer?

.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

 **Kyaaa un nuevo capitulo :/**

 **Yuric09: Gracias por tu kawaii comentario, me alegró que te gustara esta historia :3**

 **Ahora, ¿Qué pasará? (muy cerca de terminar la primera temporada D:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Para todos los que leyeron mis dos historias NO ESTÁN abandonas, sino que siguen en Amor Yaoi. Pueden buscarlas allí están super actualizadas las dos :D (Juego de Sentimientos estás como Juego de sentimientos versión re-subida)

Gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
